Sacrificio de Amor
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash y Misty tienen un amor jurado por la eternidad de sus almas. -Reedición-
1. Introducción

_Bueno, he decidido reeditar estas historias. :3 mientras reencuentro mi inspiración para continuar los demás fics._

_Aclaraciones: Este fic, lo escribí bajo la ayuda de mi amigo Aaron._

* * *

><p>En los mares alejados de toda superficie terrestre —en medio del dominio de Kyogre— se elevaba una imponente isla; una isla deshabitada, adornada con una gran manta de flores silvestres producidas por Shaymin, había bosques creados por la mágica alegría de Celebi. Hace años, se la consideró "la isla de comienzo", donde el Dios del cielo y la Diosa del mar habían creado la tierra perfecta, el hogar para que sus hijos pudieran vivir en paz. Hoy, el hogar no era más que un castillo en ruinas en un peñasco del lugar.<p>

En aquellas ruinas, se habían creado grandes historias: místicas leyendas con los grandes dioses. Sobretodo, del dios del Rayo y el dios del Mar; aunque hoy no era más que piedras con grietas consumidas por culpa del paso del tiempo.

Pero un día cuando la noche llegó, una gran ola, golpeó con furia el peñasco… adornando el cielo azul con un gran rayo. De entre los escombros apareció un anciano sorprendido, su barba blanca tocaba el piso; con su mano derecha en su cadera y un bastón en la izquierda, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Oh mis grandes señores del cielo y del mar… yo su simple siervo los convoco a que me den sus órdenes, para cumplirla como siempre —bajó su mirada con los ojos cerrados, un nuevo rayo cubrió el cielo y una nueva ola golpeó el peñasco haciéndole notar que sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

—Querido Rikuto… —sobre la ola, apareció un gran Tritón de amplio pecho, y cabello largo—. Mi hija ha renacido

—¿Cómo? —exclamó el anciano retrocediendo un paso.

—Así es —se oyó una potente voz de una nube—, mi hijo también lo ha hecho. En ésta época, ellos reencarnaron en dos simples mortales…

—Mis señores —bajó su cabeza nuevamente—, díganme que hacer… y lo hago

—Primero —un rayo le pegó al anciano, haciendo que una luz lo invadiera regresándolo a la apariencia de los veintiún años.

—¡Mi vieja apariencia! —exclamó mirando sus manos, lucía como un bello muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, como cuando era un joven.

—Segundo… —tomó la palabra el proveniente del mar—. Harás un reunión de entrenadores… así sabrás como encontrar a nuestros hijos…

—Tercero —un tercer rayo golpeó en el edificio tras el joven muchacho—. Será aquí, en el castillo donde ambos murieron —el anciano -ahora convertido en un joven- miraba como el edificio de piedras gastadas, se elevaba con esplendor.

—Ahora tienes todo lo necesario para hallarlos… Después de todo, como nuestro nieto, deberás hacerlo —el joven hizo una reverencia ante los dioses.

—La inmortalidad heredada de nuestros hijos —un choque de rayos hizo un gran estruendo—, te hace nuestro siervo predilecto —la nube negra se disipó en el cielo, dejando entre ver la gran luna llena y las estrellas.

—No nos traiciones… encuentra a mi hija… —el tritón, también desapareció del lugar.

—Está bien —volvió a reverenciarlos—. Confíen en mi… los encontraré… —entró al castillo, subió hacia el lugar más alto, y ahí con dos plumas en sus manos, una dorada y una plateada, hizo aparecer a dos grandes aves… Una descendió del cielo, la otra salió del mar—. Mis leales, Lugia y Ho—Oh… —con sus manos acarició a las aves que tenía frente a él—. Necesito que busquéis a todo entrenador Pokémon, con alma pura… —les entregó unos sobres—, e invitarlos al castillo… —las dos aves tomaron los sobres con sus picos y retomaron el camino.

—Pronto nos reencontraremos padres… aunque hayan pasado… dos mil años.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena Misty Presenta<strong>

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**


	2. Las Tarjetas Doradas

**Sirena Misty Presenta**

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Las tarjetas doradas**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum es un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, que ahora estaba descansando de su viaje Pokémon en su casa en pueblo Paleta. Estaba emocionado, por haber recibido una tarjeta dorada.<p>

En las noticias -durante semanas- decían que el castillo del comienzo, repartió doce tarjetas doradas, a doce entrenadores Pokémons, de las cuatro grandes regiones. Tres personas por región, podrían competir en el torneo llevado a cabo cada 500 años, nombrarían a un rey y a una reina, por un año dándoles lo que más quieran. Ash pegó un grito de emoción -asustando un poco a su madre- apenado pidió disculpas pero el teléfono que sonó, lo interrumpió.

—Hola, Residencia Ketchum, habla Ash

—¡Ash! —sonó en un grito la voz emocionada de Dawn—. Mira —poniendo la tarjeta dorada frente a la pantalla.

—¿Es una tarjeta dorada? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Así es —respondió sacudiendo sus manos de la emoción—. Kenny y yo recibimos nuestras tarjetas, hoy —emocionada con sus manos en el rostro, continuó—. Yo siempre supe que sería una reina — Exclamó

—Oye, no te olvides, que yo también tengo una tarjeta dorada.

—Lo sé Ash, con Kenny salimos hacia tu casa, para que vayamos juntos.

—Está bien, así nos iremos los tres juntos.

—Estupendo… nos vemos —cortó la comunicación.

—Así que tres de las doce tarjetas las tienes con tus amigos… —Delia se acercó a Ash muy impresionada por la noticia.

—Así parece, mamá —el joven se paró con las piernas juntas, cruzado de brazos muy pensante—. Es mucha suerte —el roedor amarillo saltó al hombro derecho de su entrenador—. No importa… igual, Pikachu y yo ganaremos.

Dawn y Kenny llegaron el mismo día; los tres en la casa de Ash, pensaban como ir a aquella isla en medio de la nada.

—Ash —Delia llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, donde estaban todos en reunión—. Es May, está al teléfono.

—Voy… —abrió la puerta, y bajó rápidamente a tomar el teléfono—. Hola

—Ash… —May y Max, enseñaban sus tarjetas doradas en la pantalla—. También iremos nosotros.

—¿En verdad? —emocionado—. Súper, ¿vienen a mi casa?

—Claro… —May giró sus ojos algo preocupada—, sí logró que el señor Rosas acepte ir a tu casa.

—¿Drew también tiene? —ahora sí que estaba sorprendido.

—Así es… —afirmó May con su cabeza—. Pero sólo llamaba para decirte que nos vemos en la competencia… Pero ahora, vamos a pueblo Paleta, tardaremos poco… espérennos.

—Lo haremos… —cortaron la comunicación.

Ash colgó el teléfono aún más sorprendido… — No puedo creerlo… ahora son seis de doce…

—Eso puede decir, que Misty también tendrá tarjeta —supuso la madre de Ash.

—Seguro —exclamó Ash golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de la mano izquierda.

May, Max y Drew, tardaron dos días en llegar a pueblo Paleta, pero en ningún momento, el teléfono volvió sonar… Ash revisaba el teléfono para ver si andaba, pero estaba muy bien…

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntaron las coordinadoras al ver a Ash tan impaciente por el teléfono…

—Pensé que a Misty también le había llegado la tarjeta —susurró, sus amigas se acercaron por ambos lados de Ash con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué?

—Como yo tengo a Drew —May lo miró de reojo.

—Y yo a Kenny —Dawn lo miró de la misma forma que May.

—Estabas esperando que Misty te complemente la pareja, ¿verdad? —preguntaron intimidando al joven entrenador.

—Nada que ver… nada que ver —explotó en un grito, separándose de estas dos y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaba su mamá.

—Es raro que Misty no haya recibido su tarjeta dorada —comentó Delia mientras cortaba las verduras que Mr. Mime iba lavando.

—Sí, lo sé, mamá —susurró Ash con la mirada baja—. Pero bueno, no todos mis amigos van a salir elegidos, Brock y Tracey no lo fueron… —miró a su mamá con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de demostrar una tranquilidad que no tenía.

—Sí, eso veía… Bueno por ahí sólo a los entrenadores y coordinadores los han elegido, como los demás son líderes, observadores o doctores…

—Seguramente —seguía hablando en susurro—. Saldremos después de comer, mamá… El barco a la isla, zarpa en la mañana de mañana.

—Está bien cielo…

A la mañana siguiente, los seis jóvenes se encaminaron hacia ciudad Carmín donde saldría el barco hacia aquella gran isla.

Dawn y Kenny caminaban adelante, tras ellos iba Max, en medio de May y Drew, quienes a espaldas de Max, iban tomado de las manos, y más atrás con su Pikachu sobre su gorra roja y las manos en las manijas de su mochila verde, caminaba Ash algo desanimado.

—¿Por qué será? —se preguntó sin comprender porque se sentía tan desanimado, miraba a las parejas frente a él, y no podía dejar de imaginarse a la pelirroja junto a él—. ¿Por qué pienso tanto con ella? —frunció sus hombros y suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa Ash?

Tardaron dos días en llegar a ciudad Carmín, ya que acortaron camino por mar. Allí encontraron a varios entrenadores, que poseían sus tarjetas doradas. Dawn contó a los jóvenes que estaban y sólo había diez personas -faltaban dos- a las cuales el barco no esperaría más allá de las 10 de la mañana.

—Bueno —Dawn se fijó en su poketch—. Sólo faltan veinte minutos para que le barco salga.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó May con las manos en su rostro—. Ya quiero ver que nos depara la suerte allá.

—Tranquila, querida May —Drew lanzó su cabello verde hacia atrás—. No desesperes… es una competencia de habilidad… Al menos yo, sé que ganaré.

—Si es que nos vencen —contestó Kenny -después de todo- los cuatro eran coordinadores Pokémons, en busca de demostrar que tan inteligentes eran a la hora de coordinar belleza, estilo y ataques. Más separados de los coordinadores, Ash con Max, veían a los entrenadores que subían al barco…

—Bueno Ash… —susurro Max—. Vamos a dar lo mejor de los dos, ¿verdad?

—Claro Max —respondió con un fingido entusiasmo, no sabía porque de la noche a la mañana había perdido el entusiasmo de días atrás.

Cuando sus nombres fueron mencionados, los seis amigos subieron al barco, Ash no aguantó mucho las ansias de saber si Misty estaría o no, se acercó al hombre de traje azul, que él interpretó como el capitán del barco.

—Disculpe… —éste lo miró, y respondió con una gran sonrisa, Ash tomó eso, como que si accedía a la pregunta que tenía para hacerle—. Vera… ¿no faltan dos entrenadores?

—Sí, pero ellos dos ya están en la isla desde ayer.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró—. Bueno, gracias.

El gran barco que los llevaría hacia la isla del comienzo era muy lujoso, las dos mujeres del grupo, disfrutaban del espectacular sol: mientras los muchachos estaban en la piscina, bueno menos Ash, que estaba entrenando con Pikachu en un área especial del barco.

—¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Ash? —preguntó Kenny—. Yo no lo recuerdo así.

—Yo tampoco —comentó Drew mirando al joven de cabello castaño—, al menos nunca lo vi mal por algo.

—Tal vez… —Dawn se quitó las gafas oscuras de sus ojos y se sentó—, está concentrado por la competencia.

—Puede ser… —May se sentó con las manos aún apoyadas en la silla—. Pero, está más raro de lo normal.

—Yo creo que es porque creyó que Misty vendría también —respondió Max saliendo de abajo del agua. Los cinco hicieron silencio y se miraron entre sí—. Bueno… eso creo yo —se lanzó hacia atrás para volver a sumergirse en la piscina.

Durante todo el viaje Ash estuvo como perdido, con su mente en otro lugar; las coordinadoras preocupadas, trataban de hablar con él pero no lograban nada productivo. Llegó un momento en el que Ash no parecía el mismo de siempre, como si algo le estuviera pasando: un cambio que hasta él mismo notó.

—¿Qué me estará pasando? —se preguntó mirando la tarjeta dorada, que decía su nombre en grandes letras—. Desde que recibí esta tarjeta mis ánimos cambian rápidamente, y sólo pienso en Misty —Pikachu que estaba a su lado, lo miraba preocupado.

—Pika…pi… —susurró el Pokémon—. No estés mal, Ash —el mencionado, abrió sus ojos enormes, ¿había entendido a Pikachu? Llevó las manos a los oídos, pasando sus palmas con rapidez por ellos y se volvió a acercar a su Pokémon.

—Di algo Pikachu… —el Pokémon lo miró confundido…

—¿Pikachu?... Pika… ¿chu? —el Pokémon, le hablaba pero ahora no le había entendido nada, así que suspiró aliviado.

—Ya… creí que me estaba volviendo loco… —miró hacia la gran luna que había en el cielo estrellado—. Creo que mejor me voy a ir a acostar… estoy alucinando…

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a destino, fueron recibidos por un joven muy apuesto de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes. Saludó a todos con mucho ánimo, con un beso en las manos a las cinco mujeres que viajaron y estrechó -cortésmente- la mano de los cinco muchachos, aunque cuando saludó a Ash, éste último recibió una especie de corriente que el hombre no percibió.

—Soy Rikuto —se paró ante ambos grupos—. Y soy el encargado de esta competencia para nombrar un rey y una reina. Como ya les explique a la pareja que llegó ayer, les pondremos pruebas individuales y grupales para que desarrollen a lo largo de una semana a partir de mañana. Hoy se acomodaran en el castillo y posteriormente arreglaremos la ronda de pruebas…

Mientras se acercaban al castillo, una joven se acercó emocionada a Rikuto, vestía un traje de princesa antigua color rosa pálido, éste pidió disculpas a los demás, y se fue con esa mujer…

—¿No era…? —preguntó Ash paralizado al mirar aquella joven que parecía encantada con aquel sujeto; en ese momento supo que le pasaba, la ira de los celos lo invadía.

—¡Misty! —exclamaron las chicas, viendo como Misty hablaba entusiasmada con el tal Rikuto… Al oír su nombre, la pelirroja volteó y vio a las jóvenes, dio una reverencia ante el organizador y se acercó a las niñas.

—Hola —saludó al pararse cerca de los jóvenes, lucía un peinado todo recogido con pequeñas flores en cada mecha de pelo, tomó parte de su vestido y dio una vuelta—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Muy bonita Misty —respondió Max admirado por el look de Misty.

—Gracias Max… siempre tan atento —sonrió—. Drew, Kenny, mucho gusto, soy Misty, líder de ciudad Celeste —haciéndoles una reverencia—. Debemos comportarnos como princesas… y no sé porque me sale todo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

—Si… una Misty educada, no se ve todos los días —gruñó atrás de Max, el joven de gorra roja—. Eso es casi algo imposible de ver

—Hola Ash —saludó entre dientes, a su amigo—. Si me disculpan… tengo que volver con Rikuto… —sonrió, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

—Mmmm —se oyó de boca de Ash; Dawn y May sonriendo entre sí, se acercaron a Ash olfateando—. ¿Qué?

—Huele a Celos… —comentaron, burlándose las dos.

—Nada que ver… —respondió furioso y se alejó de todos con rumbo al palacio—. Yo no estoy celoso…

En el castillo, sirvientes del lugar tomaron las pertenencias de cada joven y lo guiaron a sus dormitorios; cada uno tenía su propio asistente y su propio cuarto…

En cada cuarto, les aguardaba la ropa que debían portar los participantes.

A la hora del almuerzo, se encontraron con una gran sala con dos mesas; una para las damas y otras para los caballeros, llenas de grandes y deliciosas comidas.

—Mis queridos invitados —Rikuto tomó una copa desde la mesa central, ubicada entre las mesas de los demás—. Espero que sea una competencia justa, honorable y que se diviertan mucho.

Todos levantaron sus copas para acatar el pedido del organizador… esperando el día que iniciarían las competencias por la elección de los reyes del lugar.


	3. Preparación de los Participantes

_**Amigos, este fic lleva su tiempo en Fanfiction, pero decidí borrarlo y resubirlo jajaja editado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena Misty Presenta<strong>

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>II <strong>

**La preparación de los participantes**

* * *

><p>En aquel castillo del comienzo —donde nuestros amigos habían llegado— estaba a punto de iniciarse las primeras pruebas con el alba.<p>

Ash en su gran habitación aún seguía molesto, más aún cuando le quitaron a Pikachu porque no podía usar Pokémon en la competencia. Iba y venía ante su sirviente, él cual lo veía muy asustado.

—Tranquilo, mi señor… No logrará nada poniéndose así —cuando Ash iba a responderle oyó un sonido en su ventana, se acercó a ella, la abrió y recibió un piedrazo en el medio de la frente.

—¡Auch! —gruñó—. ¡¿Quién fue?! —se volvió a acercar enojado a la ventana, y vio a una Misty debajo de su ventana apenada y casi muerta de la risa—. ¡Tú!

—Si —sonrió—. Lo siento —cerró sus ojos—. ¿Puedes bajar?… Quiero pedirte algo… —Ash lo pensó, haciéndole notar que no quería hablar con ella, aunque sus ganas de verla eran más grande.

—Ya bajo —respondió cerrando la ventana—. Ya vengo —le dijo a su asistente, y éste le hizo una reverencia.

Se dirigió hasta donde la joven lo esperaba, la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre una gran roca mirando la luna a medio completar en el cielo oscuro. Ash se acercó a ella –cautelosamente- aún tenía en su ser la ira de los celos ocasionados al verla con Rikuto. Sin embargo, tratando de esconderlo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Misty para hacerle notar que ahí estaba.

—Hola Ash —le sonrió, llevaba un blue jean bastante ajustado, una camiseta amarilla y un chaleco sin mangas sobre ella—. Qué bueno que pudiste bajar…

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó de una forma brusca, la joven lo miró de reojo, no le agradaba ese tono en su voz, se le hacía tan odioso.

—¿Tú, te sientes bien? —la joven elevó su ceja derecha sin comprender que le estaba pasando al joven entrenador—. No luces bien… —sonrió pícaramente—. ¡O acaso estás así porque me apegué a Rikuto! —al oír ese nombre, el cabello de Ash se erizó de la molestia, dándole a entender que así era— Sabes… —dobló sus rodillas y se abrazó a las piernas—. Siento algo especial con ese joven…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó molesto.

—No sé… es extraño —entrecerrando los ojos—. Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida… —miró hacia su derecha y observó el gran palacio que yacía ante sus ojos—. Y este lugar me causa una gran angustia… y gran dolor en el pecho —continuó apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? —Ash no podía dejar de lado su mal humor con su amiga, pero ella no se enojó, sólo sonrió—. ¿Qué te da risa?

—Sabes que es un concurso en parejas… —Ash asentó con su cabeza—. Yo pensaba, si — elevó su mirada al cielo de nuevo—, tu querías… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Ash notó ese detalle en su amiga, y se acercó más a ella—, ser mi acompañante en este torneo —lo miró sonriéndole—. Sí no es que ya tienes pareja.

—No, no tengo —respondió tragando saliva—. ¿En verdad… quieres ser mi pareja... pareja en el evento? —Misty le asentó con la cabeza—. Ya veo —en ese instante, Ash sintió algo que nunca antes le había pasado, sentía un calor interno invadiendo cada pequeño rincón de su ser, una adrenalina de alegría, tanto así como si hubiera recibido una confesión de amor… —. Jeje —apoyó su mano en la nuca—. Me siento raro… —la muchacha, que aún estaba sentada, se movió quedando frente a él e inclinó un poco su rostro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se acercó a él y lo rodeó—. No te ves mal… —se paró frente a él y apoyó la mano en su frente—. Tampoco tienes fiebre —pero aún así, el moreno se sentía cada vez más acalorado, empezó a darse aire con la mano—. Ash… —asustada, se acercó mucho más a él, causando que el instinto de Ash reaccionara, aferrándola entre sus brazos y dándole un beso, que la joven no tardó en responder.

Desde una de las ventanas que daban afuera del castillo, una joven de cabello castaño veía la escena tomada de las manos con la joven de cabello azul.

—¡Ay qué bello! —exclamó May—. Al fin han avanzado…

—Sí, se ve que eso tenía muy mal al Ash que conocemos —acotó la peli azulada.

Ash y Misty permanecieron un largo momento bajo la luna y las estrellas, hablando de todo un poco. Para cuando la pelirroja no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, Ash la llevó a su habitación, allí se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su habitación -a decir verdad- el joven moreno se sentía bastante confundido, sus sentimientos habían florecido como flor en primavera de un momento a otro, esa sensación de querer a Misty desde hace años, lo tenía además, muy alegre…

Tan pensante en lo que había pasado estaba, que se halló perdido en el gran palacio, sin encontrar su habitación.

—¡Rayos! —murmuró—. ¿Por dónde me voy? —miró hacia un costado y una gran pintura llamó su atención, se acercó a ella, ahí sin poder creerlo se encontró con el mismo—. No puede ser… —pasó sus dedos por el marco que dejaba leer en letras doradas «Satoshi, hijo del trueno» —. Increíble… —se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza—. No puede ser —pero cuando volvió a mirar la pintura, era una pintura de un cielo lleno de relámpagos—. No puedo creerlo… —aturdido por aquella imagen, se encontró con su sirviente, que lo buscaba arduamente.

Junto a él, llegó a su habitación, aunque claro le costó mucho poder quedarse dormido…

Al otro día, desde la torre más alta del palacio, el suave sonido de las campanas del lugar anunciaba la salida del sol, el amanecer que despertaría a los competidores del torneo. Ante el sonido, los participantes se sentaron en sus camas desperezándose; bueno, salvo un joven de cabello moreno, que por más que cubría sus oídos con su almohada, el sonido retumbaba en su cabeza como si las campanas se movieran en sus tímpanos.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó furioso, cada campanada parecía como si le quitara el aliento—. ¡Silencio maldita campana! —aspiró profundo, sentía como si algo rozaba su cuello, y un líquido invisible se derramaba. No soporto más, junto sus fuerzas y grito—. ¡Ya basta! — con ese último grito extrañamente las campanas se callaron—. Así… mucho mejor… —el sirviente de Ash, se acercó a él sumamente asustado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi señor, debe levantarse —dándole una reverencia—. Son las Seis Antes de Meridano, es decir las seis del día, las seiscientas horas.

Ash que aún estaba algo dormido, miró al sujeto y giró sus ojos—. En español, por favor — el sirviente empezó a hacer consecutivas reverencias.

—Lo siento amo, son las seis de la mañana, si las campanas sonaron, es hora de levantarse. Además, si desea desayunar… debe levantarse.

—Ya —de muy mala manera, el joven entrenador se levantó y ayudado por su sirviente se colocó una ropa de caballero, la cual que llamó mucho la atención del muchacho—. Vaya —exclamó—. Me veo bien.

—Por supuesto señor Ash —afirmó el hombre a sus espaldas.

Terminado de cambiar, Ash fue guiado por su sirviente hasta el gran comedor; allí no tardó en reencontrarse con sus amigos y con Misty…

Todos vestían sus trajes antiguos de damas y caballeros, y se comportaban como tales… Incluso -para sorpresa de Misty- Ash tenía modales que nunca le había visto, claro modales que desaparecieron cuando Rikuto apareció…

—¡Oye tú! —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

—Ash siéntate —le pidió entre dientes, Misty, jalándole la ropa

—Caballero —Rikuto le hizo un gesto con su mano para que continúe, así que Misty lo soltó.

—¿Por qué —acomodando su ropa— nos despertaste tan temprano? —Rikuto sonrió.

—No, joven, no fui yo —elevó las manos hasta la altura de su rostro—. Las campanas suenan por si solas a las seis de la mañana… Hora de la más trágica historia que cubre este palacio…

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó, volviendo a su lugar…

—Creo que deben saberlo… El primer rey de este palacio, fue encontrado degollado, muerto a manos de su esposa a las seis de la mañana. Y desde aquel día, las campanas suenan por si solas… siempre a la misma hora…

—¿Degollado? —Ash llevó sus manos al cuello, era la misma sensación que había tenido ante el sonido de esas campanas, la falta de aire, el ardor en su cuello…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el joven de gafas a Ash.

—Si, Max —sacudió su cabeza—. Estoy bien, estoy bien — sonrió.

—Tu rostro no dice lo mismo —comentó Drew antes de morder, el gran sándwich que tenía en sus manos.

—Juraríamos que viste un fantasma —Kenny también comentó burlándose del entrenador, aunque sus respectivas novias, los regañaron.

—Ya no molesten… —May estiró su mano y tomó la de Ash—. Amigo… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la gran noticia? —pidió tras quitar su mano, ante la mirada encendida de Misty.

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo cuál? —comentó Dawn mirándolo de reojo—. Los vimos anoche… —en ese momento, los rostros de Ash y Misty se tornaron de un furioso rojo carmesí—, así que no lo nieguen.

—Bueno… verán —Misty comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, cuando la voz de Rikuto la interrumpió.

—Damas y Caballeros —dio un fuerte aplauso para capturar la atención de todos los presentes—. El primer desafío será individual, podrán a prueba su resistencia ante la adversidad, ante lo trágico… ante el peor recuerdo de su vida —un gran murmullo se generó en el lugar, Rikuto llevó ambas manos a su pecho—. El alma pura aprende de las cosas buenas, y se fortalece con las cosas malas. Si logran pasar esta prueba, demostraran su alma pura —cerró sus ojos y sonrió—. Si terminaron de desayunar… —se acercó a una puerta—. Síganme por favor…

A medida que iban terminados, iban hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Rikuto, cuando todos los grupos llegaron allí, tomó la palabra de nuevo:

—Bien, antes que nada, entraran por orden de llegada —armaron dos filas—. Entraran en pareja, sólo les diré que detrás de ésta puerta hay dos caminos —junto sus manos frente a él y las movió hacia la derecha—. Por la derecha las mujeres —ahora las movió hacia la izquierda—. Por la izquierda los hombres. Ahí luego van a ver una puerta, se reencuentran y regresan aquí.

Los primeros en entrar, fueron Drew y May, la pareja entró tomada de la mano, al cabo de unos cinco minutos, May salía sollozando abrazada por Drew.

—Ya mi amor —le susurraba el joven de cabello verde—. Ya paso…

—Gracias por estar conmigo, Drew —le respondió la joven de cabello castaño, al pasar por lado de Rikuto, éste sonrió.

—Siguiente —una pareja desconocida para el grupo, entraron al lugar, ellos salieron dándose la espalda, como si sólo le importara el dolor que sentían, al pasar por el lado de Rikuto, éste sonrió aún más… — Siguiente —ahora fue el turno de Max… éste con una niña de Sinnoh entraron al lugar y salió también abrazando a la joven que no dejaba de llorar.

—Cálmate Brisa —susurraba Max tomándole de las manos—, ven, aquí tienes un amigo… te ayudare —al pasar por Rikuto, éste levantó sus cejas en alto

—Interesante… —sonrió—. Siguiente —se abrieron paso Dawn y Kenny, ésta miró a su pareja amenazante.

—Estás en mis malos recuerdos y ya verás —lo amenazó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ay qué miedo — sonrió y ambos entraron.

Solo quedaban Misty y Ash en el lugar, se miraban atónitos tomados de la mano fuertemente; para cuando Dawn y Kenny salieron, ambos lo hicieron tomados de la mano, extrañando mucho más a Rikuto

—Bueno, Ash, Misty… son los últimos, suerte… —se acercaron a la puerta con los ojos cerrados y entraron al cuarto…

_**Ésta historia continuará…**_


	4. El Dolor del Adiós

**Lamento la demora =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena Misty Presenta<strong>

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**El dolor del adiós, que nos marcó para siempre**

* * *

><p>Mientras los primeros ocho participantes entraban y afrontaban su recuerdo más doloroso, Ash y Misty esperaban su turno… tomado de las manos, sus miradas encontradas reflejaban un miedo que no entendían, o tal vez… ellos si sabían cuál era su recuerdo más doloroso…<p>

Cuando Dawn y Kenny salieron, Rikuto les indicó el momento de su entrada al lugar. Aún tomados de la mano cruzaron la puerta. Allí dentro, todo parecía normal.

—Suerte Misty —susurró Ash al soltarle la mano y tomar el camino que le correspondía.

—Tú también, Ash —tomando sus respectivos caminos llegaron ambos a un espejo… Apoyaron las manos cada uno en el espejo que encontró, y su mente fue absorbida por él…

_**»Por la parte de Ash… POV ASH**_**«**

—_¿Dónde estoy? —_me preguntaba sin respuesta, mi voz sonaba como un gran eco… me vi parado frente a una enfermera Joy en un centro Pokémon.

—Enfermera Joy, Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta —me presenté, y no distinguía que centro Pokémon era, solo veía a mi querida Misty a mi lado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la enfermera—. Pero, es mi primera semana de trabajo en este centro Pokémon —la enfermera se acercó más a mí y a Misty—. Pero he oído hablar mucho de ustedes por la Joy anterior —miró a Misty—. Tú debes ser Misty —ella le afirmó —. Tengo un mensaje para ti de ciudad Celeste, tus hermanas quieren que la llames.

—_Ahora sé dónde estoy —_me dije a mi mismo_—. Estoy reviviendo el día que nos separamos… _

—Ellas merecen ese viaje alrededor del mundo —exclamó mi viejo amigo Brock, y yo se lo afirmé, pero la pelirroja casi nos come crudo.

—Esto es tuyo, Misty —vimos a la enfermera Joy, aparecer con aquella bicicleta que Pikachu destruyó cuando la conocimos—. Estaba muy mal, pero la última enfermera la mando a reparar.

—Fue por lo que conocí a Ash —su mirada se puso triste, no entendía porqué, sólo me emocioné.

"_Pero ahora si lo entiendo Ash… tarde, pero lo entendí" _

—Es estupendo, ahora podrás llegar más rápido —me miró molesta.

—Viva, viva —me respondió de una forma muy cínica.

—¿Por qué estás enojada? —le pregunté, porque no entendía su cambio drástico de ánimo.

—No estoy enojada, y déjame en paz —la vi salir del centro Pokémon—. Misty... Eso fue raro, ¿Qué le pasa? —Brock se me acercó.

—Presiento que tal vez quería seguir el viaje con nosotros.

—¿Tú crees?... —le pregunte, algo muy obvio, llevaba tiempo con ella, sabía que estaba enojada por dejarnos—. Pero en vez de disfrutar lo poco que nos queda juntos se va — adelante unos pasos—. Vamos Brock —tomé la bicicleta con cuidado—. Vamos por ella… no quiero que se vaya enojada…

—_Ya veo… —volví a hablar conmigo _mismo_— fue ahí cuando empecé a sentirme extraño… a entender lo que por ella sentía…_

Brock y yo la buscamos y llegamos justo para ayudarla contra tres tipos raros, que tenían rodeado a su Politoed. Con Pikachu y Forretress armamos el mismo trio de siempre.

—Pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes, ¿saben? —respondió con eso a nuestra ayuda… claro vaya novedad…

—Sí, lo sabemos —le respondí.

— Pero como te vas a ir, quisimos tener una última batalla a tu lado —Brock completó la frase, y sentí algo de rabia por no poder decirle nada "bonito" antes del adiós… pero me decidí.

— Misty, ahora tú sola termina esto, sólo te veremos. Eres una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de agua sé que puedes ganar la batalla —me escuchaba atenta, como si lo que le decía le parecía algo imposible de creer, pero cuando terminé sólo asentó con su cabeza

—Muy bien —exclamó atacando, ahí terminamos la batalla hasta que el equipo Rocket apareció, y los tres terminaron como siempre… derrotados...

—Me siento mejor ahora —dijo con mucha paz, aún estaba maravillado de su batalla que se escapó de mi boca un…

— Fue increíble verte pelear así —pensé que diría sus típicos comentarios, pero no fue así…

—Gracias Ash... qué tierno... —volteó a mirarme— y Gracias... por ser siempre un amigo para mí.

—Ah sí... claro —le respondí con una sonrisa, que al recordar a lo que vine, me hizo poner serio—. Misty... — tantas cosas tenía que decirle… pero no pude, aunque se acercó a mí, sólo pude correr la mirada hacia abajo y luego mirar la bicicleta—, tu bicicleta está ahí... tienes prisa no...

—Sí... —respondió bajando su mirada.

Caminando entre ella y Brock, nos dirigimos hacia el límite de ciudad Verde… íbamos en silencio, hasta que ella tomó la palabra…

—Bueno Ash no olvides tus buenos hábitos, bañarte y cepillarte los dientes.

—Lo recordaré... —prometí ante ese recordatorio.

—Y asegúrate que Pikachu no coma demasiado —el Pokémon amarillo de mi hombro derecho afirmó el pedido también—. Y tú, Brock... asegúrate de no distraerte con las chicas… —Brock sólo rio.

—Una cosa más —tras suspirar, pero yo sentí que no hacía falta que se comportara como una madre.

—Es suficiente —exclamé, ante sus palabras…

—Es algo que siento que debo decirte

—Está bien... —terminé accediendo a su petición.

—Debes... —hizo un silencio—, seguir dando tu máximo...

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté al mirarla, lucía triste, sin ganas de irse… pero aún así, no había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Bueno... tú sabes... sin mí aquí... —hizo un largo silencio, caminamos unos minutos en envueltos en ese silencio… hasta que sonrió y volvió a hablar—. Fue por esta bicicleta que conocí a Ash... —miró a Togepi—. Togepi, fue coincidencia conocerte también —sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que deje hablar a mi corazón.

—Lo nuestro no fue coincidencia —y era mi verdad…—. No creo que haya sido coincidencia el haberte conocido amiga, Misty.

—¿Por qué no?, Ash.

—Creo que a pesar de como paso —la miré, ella ya lo hacía—, tú y yo estábamos destinados, a conocernos y a hacernos amigos —Brock otra vez se metió a completar mis frases, pero en si era de gran ayuda.

—Yo también lo creo, hemos vivido tantas cosas en nuestros viajes, que creo que somos los mejores amigos.

—¿En verdad Brock... somos los mejores amigos? Si... —sonrió cerrando sus ojos y con Brock sólo asentamos con nuestras cabezas.

Con el atardecer, llegamos al camino con direcciones opuestas.

—Creo que yo me iré por aquí —dijo Misty sin mucho ánimo—. Cuídate Ash...

—Tú también Misty —asentándole con la cabeza.

—¿Volveré a verte? —me preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro... —la miré a los ojos—. Lo juro.

Ese momento tan bello armado, se interrumpió por un grito de Brock, anunciando que él también se tenía que ir...

Entonces… eran tres caminos diferentes

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien sin mí, Ash?

—Lo estaré —le afirmé algo dudoso.

Los dos se alejaban de mí, de Brock no podía decir nada, ya que nos habíamos separado antes, pero de Misty… los años, todo lo que vivimos…

— Misty, gracias... y Brock... —baje la mirada—, sé que sin ustedes no hubiera podido…

—Continúa...

—Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo Ash.

—Soy todo oído.

—¿Qué no se habían ido ya? —exclamé asustado al verlos parado a los dos ahí.

—Si, pero olvide darte esto algo para comer, una pequeña lonchera, con cubiertos incluidos —me dijo Brock mostrándome los objetos.

—Y esto —agregó Misty, entregándome su pañuelo—, para que lo lleves conmigo.

—Misty... Amigos...

Misty hizo un paquete entre el pañuelo y la lonchera, y se me lo entregó—. Toma... —lo tomé en mis manos y nuevamente las lágrimas querían aparecer.

—¿Supongo que ya deben irse, no? —oculte mi mirada llorosa bajo mi visera, pero no pude esconder mi voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

—Si cuídate —me pidió Misty.

—Te extrañare —comentó Brock… Ahora si volvieron a despedirse de mí. Guarde la lonchera en mi mochila, solté las lágrimas que en mis ojos había y salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

—Gracias Misty… Brock, los extrañare… Adiós…

«Y esa tristeza… duró, pero sus palabras nos dieron fuerzas… para resistir todo lo demás… ¿verdad Ash?»

—_¿mi recuerdo me hablaba a mí mismo? —_exclamé.

«Así es… esto es lo más doloroso para ti… el adiós a Misty… por no decirle en esa ocasión todo lo importante que ahora era… recuerda… sufre el recuerdo más doloroso»

_._

—No lo haré — exclamó el entrenador, sacando del bolsillo de su otro yo, la mini Misty y el pañuelo—, porque ella me dejo físicamente, no espiritualmente. La extrañe y mucho… pero ahora la tengo conmigo… Ahora no la dejare ir más. Cuando mi sirena me entregó éste pañuelo… se aseguró de que cumpla mi promesa de reencontrarnos, y lo hicimos… — cerró sus ojos— el recuerdo duele, sé que me marcó… pero también sé que me hizo fuerte, para soportar la distancia…

_**»Por parte de Misty… POV Misty«**_

_Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Verde, recibiendo de la enfermera Joy, la bicicleta destruida por Pikachu hace tantos años…_

—Fue por lo que conocí a Ash —exclamé muy triste, aquella escena, aún persistía en mi mente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ash con su puño—, la enfermera hizo un excelente trabajo —me miró — es estupendo ahora tienes tu bicicleta, podrás llegar más rápido

—Viva, viva —fruncí mi ceño, sus palabras me habían dolido, ya que sonó como un "Qué bien me libro de ella"

—¿Por qué estas enojada? —encima me preguntaba porque estaba mal… Encogí mis hombros.

—No estoy enojada, y ya déjame en paz —salí corriendo del lugar, estaba muy triste, deje de correr y empecé a caminar lento… Sentía que mi corazón se había convertido en trozos, se había hecho añicos.

—No puedo creer que Ash me hable así de pues de todo lo que hemos vivido —me dije para mí misma—. Como si no significara nada para él... —así me sentía, como si yo no fuera nada para él… — y lo peor... no está triste porque vamos a separarnos —creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió… Su alegría por mi partida, su alegría por no vernos más… luego de tantos años juntos.

Un trio de payasos me retó a un desafío, tenía ganas de olvidarme de Ash Ketchum por un momento e inicié la batalla, cuando se puso en desventaja, llegaron los dos para apoyarme.

—Pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes, ¿saben? —les recalque a los dos, Ash sonriendo me dijo:

—Sí, lo sabemos

— Pero como te vas a ir, quisimos tener una última batalla a tu lado —completó Brock, me dejaron en shock… pero nunca pensé… oír lo que oí después.

— Misty, ahora tú sola termina esto, sólo te veremos, eres una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de agua sé que puedes ganar la batalla.

—Muy bien —nuestro trio terminó ganando como siempre, deshaciéndonos de los invencibles y de los Rocket también.

—Me siento mejor ahora —suspiré, y era verdad… mi dolor se había esfumado o eso creía.

— Fue increíble verte pelear así —las palabras de Ash, sonaron muy dulces…

—Gracias Ash... que tierno... —fruncí mis hombros y luego volteé a verlo— y Gracias... por ser siempre un amigo para mí.

—Ah sí... claro —dejo de lado su sonrisa y puso serio—. Misty... —me acerqué a él con una vaga esperanza pero Ash corrió la mirada hacia abajo y luego miró la bicicleta—, tu bicicleta está ahí... tienes prisa no...

—Si...

Camino hacia el límite de la ciudad, fui remarcándoles las cosas que no debían olvidar sin mi presencia… Me sentía como una madre protectora, pero lo hacía por el cariño especial que sentía por los dos, sobre todo por Ash… Recordando todas las maravillosas aventuras de esos años… susurré al mirar mi bicicleta…

—Fue por esta bicicleta que conocí a Ash... —miré a Togepi—. Togepi, fue coincidencia conocerte también.

—Lo nuestro no fue coincidencia —lo miré—. No creo que haya sido coincidencia el haberte conocido amiga Misty.

—¿Por qué no Ash?—le pregunté atónita a esa respuesta.

—Creo que a pesar de como paso —me miró— tú y yo estábamos destinados, a conocernos y a hacernos amigos.

—Yo también lo creo, hemos vivido tantas cosas en nuestros viajes, que creo que somos los mejores amigos.

—En verdad Brock... somos los mejores amigos… Si... — sonreí y los demás asientan con su cabeza.

Con el atardecer, llegaron al camino con direcciones opuestas.

—Creo que yo me iré por aquí —dije sin mucho ánimo—. Cuídate Ash... — asentó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Tú también Misty.

—¿volveré a verte? — lo miré fijamente a los ojos…

—Claro... lo juro.

Luego de que Brock también mencionara su partida… los tres tomamos caminos diferentes…

—Estás seguro que estarás bien sin mí, Ash — aún tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo, siempre habíamos estado juntos… desde el inicio…

—Lo estaré —me respondió dudoso, pero no me quedo más que subir a mi bicicleta y alejarme de ahí, pero en eso recordé algo que siempre me gusto, en la antigüedad, las doncellas cuando se separaban de su caballero, le entregaban su pañuelo como promesa de esperar su regreso a ellas. Paré mi bicicleta y me volví hacia Ash, justamente Brock lo hacía también…

Oímos susurrar nuestros nombres…

—Continua... — pidió Brock.

—Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo Ash — le aconsejé.

—¿Qué no se habían ido ya? —respondió asustado por nuestra presencia ahí… Brock le había ido a llevar una lonchera con comida, yo mi pañuelo… Envolví la lonchera con el pañuelo y se lo entregué—. ¿Supongo que ya deben irse no? —ocultó sus ojos, con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí, cuídate — le pedí y retome mi camino a ciudad Celeste—. Bueno Ash Ketchum, al fin se lo que sientes por mí…

—¿Y realmente, lo sabías?

—No puedo creerlo, mi propio recuerdo, ¿me habla? —me dije a mi misma, sin creerlo, la escena desapareció, y quede frente a mí misma, en una gran nube de humo.

—Tú no sabes que siente ese por ti… Si te dejo botada, olvidada en un rincón… ¿Cuánto sufrimos estando encerradas en el gimnasio? Nunca fue a vernos, siempre tú tenías que buscarlo… ¿Para qué? Si no te tomaba en cuenta.

—Cállate —le pedí llevando mis manos a mis oídos—, no fue así, él tenía cosas que hacer también… no podía venir…

—Pero falló a su promesa, y ahora tú andas detrás de él, como si nada pasó… No Misty… no… tienes que deshacerte de él, olvidarlo… matarlo…

Abrí mis ojos al máximo al oír esa última frase— ¿Matarlo?

—Ese es tu destino…

Cerré mis ojos y di un grito ante tal pedido, cuando los abrí, Ash me abrazaba asustado.

**»Fin del POV de Misty«**

Ash tomó su pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de Misty—. Ya preciosa —le sonrió—, ya estamos juntos de nuevo.

—Ash —se paró de golpe, tomando el pañuelo entre sus manos—, recordé algo muy feo…

—Yo también… pero si soñaste lo mismo que yo… solo te diré algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó parpadeando sucesivamente.

—Que aún creo que nosotros estábamos destinados a encontrarnos —Misty lo miró a los ojos, y lo abrazó.

—Te quiero Ash… desde hace años… y cada día un poco más… —Ash sonrió y la abrazo también.

—Yo también Misty… y esta vez nada… nos separara…

Misty frunció su ceño con preocupación y para sí misma pensó:

"Espero que nada… ni la muerte"


	5. La Traición al Amor

**Sirena Misty Presenta**

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Sacrificio de Amor<strong>

**Parte IV: La traición al amor, el pedido antiguo de los dioses**

* * *

><p>Ash y Misty habían revivido aquel triste recuerdo de su adiós, aquel recuerdo que marcó un antes y un después en sus vidas. Aunque Ash encontró más motivos para estar junto a ella y protegerla, Misty ahora estaba confundida. Sentía algo extraño en ella, que entendía.<p>

Estaba en la habitación que le habían designado, traía puesto un piyama de dos piezas, amarillo claro; sentada con sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella y su cabeza un poco de costado, peinaba su cabellera pelirroja…

—¿Qué habrá sido lo que me quiso decir? —dejo de peinarse y enderezó su cabeza, moviendo en su mano derecha el cepillo de pelo—. ¿Qué?

**:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:**

—_¿Y realmente, lo sabías?_

—_No puedo creerlo, mi propio recuerdo ¿me habla? _

—_Tú no sabes que siente ese por ti… Si te dejo botada, olvidada en un rincón… ¿Cuánto sufrimos estando encerradas en el gimnasio, nunca fue a vernos, siempre tú tenías que buscarlo… ¿Para qué? Si no te tomaba en cuenta_

—_¡Cállate! No fue así, tenía cosas que hacer también… no podía venir…_

—_Pero falló a su promesa, y ahora tú andas detrás de él, como si nada pasó… No Misty… No… Tú tienes que deshacerte de él, olvidarlo… matarlo_

— _¿Matarlo?_

—_Ese es tu destino…_

**:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:**

—¿Por qué me dijo que ese es mi destino? —ató su cabello y se acostó—. Espero poder dormir esta noche… aunque sea un poco…

La joven pelirroja cerró sus ojos y se durmió, ni bien su nuca tocó la almohada. En aquella habitación todo era muy antiguo, los marcos, los muebles. La cortina de seda, que cubría la ventana abierta, se mecía por la brisa que soplaba en esa noche de verano, de ella ingresó de la nada, un chispeante polvo verde que llegó al rostro de Misty…

Fuera del castillo, desde la torre más alta, se observaba a un joven alto, soplar dicho polvo—. Así que Misty… es la reencarnación de mi madre —sonrió, dejando que el reflejo de la luna, le iluminara el rostro—. Es hora de continuar… con lo prescrito… por los dioses.

Mientras esto pasaba, Misty estaba soñando algo muy tormentoso, por los movimientos que hacía mientras estaba dormida, era fácilmente deducible…

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, por la apariencia de las paredes, era una cueva rocosa. En el sueño, Misty llevaba el cabello suelto lleno de bucles, una tiara plateada con una gema azul marino y un vestido antiguo de color azul celeste.

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! —exclamaba la joven desesperada—, déjenme salir.

—No querida Kasumi —respondió un gran tritón de cabello rubio musculoso, montado sobre una ola de agua—. No hasta que aceptes mi oferta… Inmortalidad por la vida de tu marido… —cerró su puño—. El agua debe reinar en la tierra, no el cielo… Satoshi seguro lo hará… su padre lo convencerá. Hija, por favor… Si no eres tú, será él, el que traicioné sus votos matrimoniales, y con el fruto de tu vientre… vendrá el caos…

—Pero padre —exclamó la mujer, apoyando la mano en su vientre—. Mi hijo es la unión del cielo y del mar… no podemos dejar todo en manos de él, y no pelear por quien gobernar… —preguntó asustada, con los ojos llorosos.

—No hija… es algo que ya está decidido… Es tu vida… o la de él… y —tomó las manos de la joven pelirroja—. Quiero que mi heredera del mar… mi princesa marina… siga viva… por toda la eternidad… Mata a Satoshi… y sé inmortal con tu padre y con tu hijo.

La joven pelirroja despertó sobresaltada en su cama, agitada se sentó en la cama, meciendo su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás; la luz de la ventana mostraba el cielo claro, aspiró y exhaló rápidamente pasando la mano por su frente para secarse el sudor—. ¿Qué está pasando Misty? —se preguntó cuando su sirviente apareció frente a ella haciéndole una reverencia.

—Señorita —exclamó a la anciana—, ¿se encuentra bien? —Misty cerró los ojos, y luego la miró afirmando con su cabeza—. ¿Necesita algo? —le negó con la cabeza, pero cuando se va a parar, se cayó sobre la cama—. ¡Señorita! —volvió a exclamar asustada la mujer, quien la recostó en la cama, y la tapó—. Déjeme ver —apoyó la mano en el rostro de la pelirroja—. Tiene fiebre… —se acercó a una tira de cordón grueso que había al lado derecho de la puerta de roble—. Llamare al señor Rikuto… —y jaló del cordón, en pocos segundo el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda, apareció en el lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la anciana, la cual lucía mal y asustada.

—Es la doncella Misty —exclamó nerviosa—, tiene mucha fiebre… —apoyó sus manos en el pecho, afligida.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó el joven poniéndose al lado de la cama de la pelirroja—. Déjame solo… —la mujer asentó con una reverencia y salió de la habitación, cuando lo hizo, Rikuto se sentó al lado de Misty, y tomó la mano derecha de ésta—. Vamos madre… no me puede fallar ahora… que nos reencontramos… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero brillaban como si fueran diamantes—. Si cumpló con lo que mis abuelos piden… volveremos a vivir juntos los dos, madre e hijo por toda la eternidad —apoyó su mano en la frente de la joven—. Tienes que demostrarme quien eres… cerró sus ojos, y acercó su rostro a la frente—. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conocí en mi vida… Lamento haberte hecho mal en la vida pasada… mi intención no era matarte madre… pero ahora —sonrió— vamos a reparar eso… y vivir… juntos por siempre —se acercó aún más, para besar la frente de Misty, y en ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novia?! —un grito con rabia hizo que Rikuto volteara lentamente hacia el joven moreno que estaba parado frente a la puerta, el cual lo miraba con una ira interna muy grande.

—Tranquilo Ash… —susurró el joven sin perder la compostura—. Sólo revisaba como se encontraba, soy médico…

—¿Estás seguro? —interrogó mirándolo de reojo, pero aún así no podía quitar la sonrisa de Rikuto.

—Sí, la señorita Misty tiene fiebre, así que suspenderemos las actividades por el día de hoy —le sonrió, pero Ash lo vio con otro rostro, como si fuera un niño y no un adulto, asustado retrocedió un paso—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —respondió sacudiendo su cabeza, como queriendo quitar de ella aquella imagen de un pequeño Rikuto—. Estoy bien, y no sucede nada —lo volvió a mirar—. Yo me quedo con Misty.

—Está bien — se levantó, y pasó por al lado de Ash, erizándole la piel; el joven de pueblo Paleta lo siguió con la mirada, pero tardó poco en perderse de su visión, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente le importaba… Misty

—Misty… —se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano derecha—, no te preocupes… que aquí estoy yo…

Mientras en la torre más alta nuevamente, el joven alto miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación de Misty bastante molesto.

—Aún sin saberlo… actúa como mi padre… —bajó la mirada con los ojos tristes—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rikuto? ¿Por qué estás hablando de tus padres con tanto amor? —apoyó sus manos en la cabeza y dio un gran grito que todos escucharon.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó la joven de cabello azul, abrazándose al brazo del joven castaño que tenía al lado.

—No sé Dawn —respondió Kenny algo sonrojado—. Pero mejor sigamos hacia el gran comedor…

—Sip —sonrió y asentó con su cabeza—, vamos.

Por el otro corredor, la joven May y el joven Drew, venían tomados de la mano, aunque May estaba algo preocupada.

—Ya May… —pidió el coordinador a la joven niña—, sólo fue un grito…

—Pero, ¿de quién será?—apretó fuerte la mano de Drew—. Me dio miedo.

Drew miró la mano que May apretaba, luego a ella, que tenía su otra mano cerrada bajo el labio inferior de la boca con la mirada triste, así que la abrazó—. Tranquila preciosa — apoyándola contra la pared—, que tu valiente príncipe… — hizo aparecer una rosa, y recorrió con ella, desde el entrecejo hasta la boca de May— no te dejara sola…

—Drew —lo miró con ojos llorosos de la emoción y lo iba a besar, justo cuando alguien apareció para interrumpirlos… más bien una tos…

—Disculpen… mi interrupción —pidió el joven de gafas y de cabello azul—- Pero están llegando tarde al comedor por el desayuno… —tomó la mano de su hermana—. Si me disculpas… caballero… me llevo a mi hermana. Vamos May

—Max… suéltame —le pedía a su hermano, pero no le obedeció y jalaba de ella sin detenerse.

Drew suspiró y murmuró— Esto es… algo de todos los días…

En el gran comedor, los diez presentes comían como si no hubiera un mañana. Rikuto, sentado en su trono, con su puño sosteniendo su cabeza, estaba como ido, perdido.

—¿Vieron? —comentó Dawn al grupo, la joven de cabello azul miraba al anfitrión, quien lucía muy mal—. ¿Qué le estará pasando?

—Ni idea —respondió May, preocupada— ¿Ash y Misty no vinieron a desayunar? — preguntó buscándolos a lo largo de la mesa.

—No May —negó Drew— no están.

—Pero que raro… —comentó Kenny, bebiendo de su café—. Sobre todo me extraña de Ash

Todos los comentarios se quedaron en silencio, cuando Rikuto se puso de pie, y alzó la voz.

—Buenos días a todos —de igual manera respondieron los presentes—. La prueba de ayer, fue pasada por diez de las doce personas, ya que es una eliminatoria —juntó sus manos— antes que nada, les informo que la señorita Misty está enferma, y el señor Ash la está cuidando así que por eso no están sentados aquí con nosotros esta mañana —la tranquilidad se reflejó en el rostro de todos—, regresando a lo que iba, quería decirles que dos personas, dejaran este edificio el día de hoy…

Los nervios se apoderaron de todos los presentes, May y Drew, Kenny y Dawn, y Max junto a su compañera de Sinnoh, Brisa, también se tomaban las manos esperando el veredicto…

—Los que se irán, son Pedro de Johto y Karla de la misma región —cerró sus ojos—, recojan sus cosas y los espero en la salida del palacio.

Terminados de comer, los cinco corrieron a la habitación de Misty, donde Ash estaba comiendo, mientras le daba de comer a Misty también.

—A ver… —dándole sopa con una cuchara—. Abra la boca, y se la bebe toda…

—Pero Ash… no me gusta —éste lo mira de reojo enojado.

—Anda… comételo, que estás enferma y no quiero…

—¡Hola! —gritaron los cinco, entrando a la habitación.

—Hola… —respondió Ash tirando la cuchara de sopa, algo molesto por la actitud de una joven que sonreía por salirse con su objetivo.

—Ya echaron a una pareja —comentó May con sus manos tras ella.

—Una pareja de Johto —continuó Dawn—, sólo somos diez lo que quedamos…

—Ya veo… —balbuceó Ash corriendo el carro de la comida, para poder acomodar las almohadas de Misty—, sólo quedamos diez…

—Sí, y eso quiere decir que hay muchas posibilidades de que seamos nosotros los que ganemos —completó May.

—Cuatro de las cinco parejas que quedan —Max acomodó sus gafas—, la formamos nosotros.

—Vaya —Misty estaba preocupada, algo no estaba bien en ella… todos los notaron.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Drew acercándosele junto a May.

—Nada grave, sólo tengo algo de fiebre…

—Uh… —Kenny se apenó—, entonces no deberíamos estar aquí…

—No se preocupen —Misty sonrió—, no me molesta su presencia.

—Pero igual… es mejor que descanses… —dijo Ash parándose— te dejamos que duermas, regresaré en un rato para verte… —todos salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola con su asistente.

—Sólo quedamos cinco…. —Misty apoyó la mano en su mirada—. Y ya sé, qué aunque hagamos todo mal, los ganadores… seremos Ash y yo… Aunque… aún no sé… ¿Por qué a esa tal Kasumi le pidieron traicionar a su amor?


	6. El camino del reencuentro

**Sirena Misty Presenta**

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte V: "El camino del reencuentro por un juramento de amor eterno"<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche llegaba lentamente, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer del horizonte y las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo. La suave brisa movía en ella, las pequeñas flores que rodeaban el castillo. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones esperando la hora de cenar, bueno no todos, Ash aún seguía al lado de Misty, colocándole paños fríos sobre la frente de la pelirroja que aún ardía en fiebre.<p>

No decía mucho, el joven moreno sólo quería que ella estuviera bien, y mantenía el silencio para que pudiera descansar. No entendía el porqué de su enfermedad, sólo sabía que algo dentro de ese lugar no está bien. Miraba atento con la mirada, cada rincón de aquella enorme habitación, algo le era muy familiar, pero no entendía que era. Estar ahí con Misty, le producía en su ser un mal presentimiento… Se acostó a la derecha de Misty y la miró descansar, acariciándole con la mano izquierda la mejilla de la entrenadora hasta que se quedó dormido.

—_¿Qué? —exclamó una voz._

—_Lo siento —una joven de larga cabellera naranja, cayó a los pies de la primera voz._

—_No… —la tomó de los brazos y la levantó, él era un joven de cabello oscuro corto—. No quiero que te rebajes a mis pies —dándole un sacudón suave—. No puedo permitir eso…_

—_Pero mi padre… —la mujer cerró sus ojos— quiere que te elimine…_

—_Lo sé… —afirmó con la cabeza y la abrazó—. Yo también tengo esa misión, pero no puedo hacerla… no puedo…_

—_Satoshi —susurró con tristeza la mujer._

—_Mi amada Kasumi —sobándole la cabeza—, lo único que lamento es no poder ver crecer a nuestro hijo… que poco tiempo falta para que vea la luz del hogar que le construimos para él…_

—_¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó desesperada._

—_Cuando vengan las señoras del destino a velar por la inmortalidad de nuestro hijo… pediré que me den la mortalidad, para que puedas matarme —Kasumi se separó de él asustada._

—_No puedo hacer eso…_

—_Si podrás hacerlo —acercó su rostro al de su amada—, tendrás que poder… porque quiero que mi hijo y tú sigan vivos… —le sonrió—. Sé que nos reencontraremos en otra vida… y aunque mis recuerdos no estén en ese cuerpo… El amor eterno que te prometí… seguirá vivo en el alma._

Ash despertó de golpe ante el sueño, su respiración se oía agitada y fue cuando notó que esa escena, sucedía en una habitación muy parecida a esa. Se sentó, sin despertar a Misty, y de su bolsillo derecho, extrajo su tarjeta dorada—. Presiento… que algo nos guió aquí… —miró a Misty—. Misty… será que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre, algo anciano, que entró con un carro de comida, para él y Misty. El hombre sólo dejo las bandejas y se fue rápidamente de allí.

Mientras tanto, en la torre más alta, Rikuto estaba sobre su cama mirando el techo, pensando cómo podría ser que se encariñara con Ash y Misty… no entendía cómo podía ser que…

—¡Basta Rikuto! —se pidió a sí mismo, mirando un frasco sobre un banco—. El polvo de recuerdos debió darle la fiebre a Misty —se dijo, luego de sentarse de golpe en la cama—. Yo soy el causante de su fiebre… —apoyó sus manos en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué siempre terminó lastimándola? —se preguntaba apretando sus dientes—. ¿Por qué? —se dejó caer hacia atrás—. Siempre es lo mismo

De regreso, Misty abrió sus ojos lentamente, Ash estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo, pero al ver que ésta se sentó en la cama, se acercó a ella

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, tomándole la mano—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Si —afirmó la joven sonriéndole—. Estoy bien, y tengo hambre —Ash reaccionó rápidamente ante las palabras de la joven, quien en sólo segundos, tenía su bandeja de comida, sobre las piernas para comer—. Gracias Ash —lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero al recordar aquella visión bajó su mirada rápidamente, incomodando al entrenador.

—¿Pasa algo, Misty? —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—No, nada Ash —respondió.

—Sabes Misty… —le sonrió—. Tengo la leve sospecha de que… es verdad… —Misty lo miró confundido—. Tú y yo… desde tiempos antiguos estamos marcados por un amor eterno…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Misty sin comprender mucho a que iba Ash con ese comentario.

—No —sacudió su cabeza—, por nada Misty… Te dejo comer… —hizo una reverencia—. Provecho — y salió de la habitación, rápidamente.

—¿Será qué… —bajó la mirada— sabe algo?

El amanecer estaba llegando, el cielo oscuro se iba aclarando… cuando el reloj de la torre más alta marcó las seis de la mañana, las campanas volvieron a sonar con fuerza…

Ash desde su habitación –nuevamente- sufría del atroz ruido que significaban para sus oídos, el sonar de la gran campana… De la cual… no podía echar culpa alguna a nadie… Aunque esa sensación en su cuello volvió a aparecer y se sentó de golpe en la cama, con las manos rodeándose el cuello…

—Su esposa lo mató —exclamó asustado—. Eso quiere decir que… —abrió los ojos enormes—. Misty puede… —tragó saliva con mucho miedo—. Ma… matar… —cerró sus ojos fuertemente— me…

Los jóvenes se reencontraron en el comedor, aquel lugar enorme con una mesa larga en medio, y decoración mucho más medieval, fue revestida con unos adornos muy raros de color bordo.

—¿Para qué serán los adornos? —preguntó May al ingresar mirando los detalles.

—No sé May —respondió Drew, imitando a su novia—. Pero se ve todo muy tétrico de este modo.

—Es verdad —acotó Dawn, asomándose tras el hombro de Kenny—, da miedo el lugar ahora…

—Nuevamente no está Misty —exclamó Max empujando a las dos parejas para hacerse paso—, espero que este bien…

—Buenos días —saludó a las cuatro parejas que estaban en el recinto—. Misty está descansando para poder estar en la prueba de esta noche, y Ash… debe estar por llegar —los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, no entendían como podía responder lo que ellos imaginaban o pensaban. Pero no dijeron nada más… sólo se ubicaron en su lugar para poder iniciar el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos, apareció Ash algo dormido, muy somnoliento debido a la poca horas de sueño que había tenido. Con sus manos bajas, y su cabeza por debajo de sus hombros, llegó a su asiento y se derrumbó sobre la mesa.

—¿Ash? —May lo movió sutilmente con su mano apoyada en la espalda de éste—, ¿estás bien?

—Tengo sueño —dejó escapar de su boca en un susurro—, y tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cuál? —Dawn parecía tan preocupada como May ante ese Ash.

—Siento como si conociera a Misty de otra vida —todo se miraron entre sí muy confundidos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Max, acomodándose sus gafas.

—Porque nuestro amor fue jurado por la eternidad… por más que nuestros cuerpos mueran… nuestras almas se reencontraran siempre.

—Ash… —May volvió a moverlo, ya que cerró sus ojos—, ¿estás bien?

—Si… estoy bien… Pero chicos… —cerró sus ojos y se sentó bien—, algo me dice que esto no terminará bien…

—¡Ash! —exclamaron todos a la vez, pero cuando Ash va a tomar la palabra de nuevo, Rikuto los interrumpe…

—Bueno, paso a informarles la nueva actividad, será sobre conocimiento mutuo —todos se miran entre ellos—. He decidido cambiar muchas cosas del concurso, así que necesito que me miren —algo confusos miraron a Rikuto—. Se harán preguntas, de las cuales tienen que responder con sí o no, dependiendo de la persona. Aquí si pierde los dos, o aún si el hombre pierde o la mujer, y el otro de la pareja contesto bien. Igual serán eliminado… Puede ser que no se vaya nadie, como se vayan cuatro de las cinco parejas.

Un gran murmullo se formó en el lugar, así que Rikuto tomó –de nuevo- la palabra para callarlos—. El rey y la Reina de este concurso pronto serán revelados, ganaran muchas cosas sorpresas… que serán reveladas al momento de nombrar a la pareja ganadora —cerró sus ojos—. El poder que tendrán… será inexplicable… —sonrió para sí mismo—. Ya lo verán…

La noche llegó rápidamente, y los participantes se reunieron para la prueba, Misty ya se encontraba mejor, así que se juntó con los demás en el jardín, donde se llevarían a cabo la nueva eliminación.

—Damas y caballeros —Rikuto estaba parado en un mini escenario y les señaló lo que era una especie de laberinto—. Verán, ahí dentro se encontraran con dos puertas, cada una de ellas, tiene marcado un Si y un No. Se le hará una pregunta, y depende su respuesta, deben ingresar a la puerta Si o a la puerta No. Si es que contestaron bien, accederán a la siguiente pregunta; si contestaron mal, serán atrapados por unos Carnivine que hay en las puertas equivocadas y perderán la prueba automáticamente. Luego de responder las cinco preguntas, la pareja se reencontrará dentro del laberinto. La que lo logre, pasara al tercer desafío.

La primera en pasar, es May y Drew, se le entregó una bengala para anunciar su reencuentro, y se acercaron al laberinto; luego de darse ánimos, May se va hacia el este, y Drew hacia el oeste. No tardaron mucho, habrían pasado dos minutos, y la bengala de color verde brilló en el cielo…

—La señal —exclamó Rikuto con una sonrisa—, tenemos una pareja clasificada… —miró a Dawn y a Kenny—, siguen ustedes.

Dawn y Kenny repitieron el mismo procedimiento de May y Drew, e ingresaron al laberinto. Tardaron un poco más, pero la bengala de color rosa iluminó el cielo del palacio.

—Tenemos la segundo pareja clasificada —luego ingresó unos jóvenes, no conocidos por los protagonistas—. Silvio, Viví —Rikuto les entregó la bengala—, buena suerte.

La pareja se acercó al castillo, pero no salieron.

—Ya veo… el primer descalificado —Rikuto suspiró, pero tomó la nueva bengala para darle a Max— Max, Brisa —sonrió—, buena suerte…

—Gracias —Max tomó la bengala y se alejó del grupo con Brisa.

Ash y Misty miraban el lugar, sin mirarse entre ellos, algo le impedía verse los ojos… y eso le dolía mucho a los dos… El grito de la joven que acompañaba a Max sobresalto a todos.

—Eso significa que no pasaron —respondió Rikuto, pidiéndole a Misty y a Ash que se acercaran para entregarle la bengala—. Buena… —pero Ash lo interrumpió.

—No… no nos desees buena suerte —le pidió algo molesto—. A las dos parejas que le diste "buena suerte" fueron descalificadas —Rikuto se molestó bastante con Ash.

—Discúlpeme, pero no me hable así.

—Basta por favor —pidió Misty poniéndose entre ellos dos—. Son personas adultas, compórtense como tal —Ash quitó la bengala de manera brusca de la mano de Rikuto y se alejó.

—Lo siento —Misty tomó la mano de Rikuto y la revisó—. ¿Te lastimó? —el hombre de ojos verdes, se ruborizó un poco, y corrió su mirada

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes

—Está bien —Misty sonrió y salió tras Ash quien la esperaba algo molesto cerca del laberinto.

—¡Misty! —gritó cruzado de brazos.

—Ya voy, ya voy… — sonriéndole.

Rikuto a lo lejos miró su mano recordando el rostro de Misty—. Mamá…

:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:

_Un niño de cinco años de cabello alborotado corría por el prado hasta que cayó rondando lastimándose la rodilla. Producto del llanto sin alivio del pequeño, una mujer de bucles pelirrojos, se acercó a este._

—_¿Qué pasa mi pequeño? —preguntó la mujer, levantando un poco su vestido para poder arrodillarse, hasta el pequeño._

—_Me caí… —protestó enojado—. No me gusta ser torpe_

—_jajaja —rió la mujer levantando al pequeño en sus brazos—. Tu padre también era un poco torpe —sonriéndole—. Pero no por eso, es algo malo —sobándole la cabeza—. Las heridas sanan hijo… Nuestro cuerpo resiste este tipo de cosas… —paso su mano derecha sobre la rodilla derecha de su hijo—. El cuerpo está constituido mayormente por agua — al quitar la mano de la rodilla, le sonrió de nuevo para bajarlo — ya está… tu herida ya no está._

—_Te adoro mamá —le gritó el pequeño abrazando las piernas de su madre_

—_Yo también hijo —pasando la mano por el cabello oscuro del jovencito—, yo también…_

:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:

—Mamá… —volvió a Misty que se dirigía al lado este del laberinto—, lo siento…


	7. La Semifinal Femenina

**Sirena Misty Presenta**

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y el mar, vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra. Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un Sacrificio de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte VI: "Los concurso de las semifinalistas, Misty Vs. May Vs. Dawn"<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash y Misty se habían dirigido al laberinto a enfrentar su siguiente reto, aunque Ash tenía ganas de pegarle a Rikuto, Misty lo detuvo. Molesto por aquella actitud de su novia, intentó responder mal las preguntas sobre Misty… pero… terminó llegando a donde estaba ella.<p>

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó la pelirroja al recién llegado, pero Ash no le respondió, estaba sorprendido de estar en el centro del laberinto, aunque igualmente encendió la bengala y la lanzó al cielo.

Ash no le habló a Misty hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, ya que la joven lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto Ash, haciendo un brusco movimiento para soltarse, pero la fuerza empleada causó que Misty cayera al piso—. ¡Misty! —exclamó preocupado, estirándole la mano para pararla, pero la joven rechazó la mano con un revés de la suya—. ¿Qué pasa?

Misty levantó parte de su vestido, para ver que tenía una gran raspadura en su pierna derecha, miró la herida, miró a Ash y se levantó sola; y con mucha dificultad, se fue sola hacia su habitación ante la mirada angustiante del moreno.

Allí se dejó caer sobre su cama, afligida, sin entender porque le dolía su pecho, sin entender porque su rostro era recorrido por lágrimas. Secó rápidamente su rostro, para cambiarse de ropa, por algo más cómoda para poder curar su herida. No tardó mucho en oírse llamar a la puerta de aquella habitación, Ash quería verla pero la asistente de Misty la negó, diciéndole que ella no estaba en la habitación.

Misty no comentó nada más, sólo se dedicaba a limpiar su herida; Ash, mientras, la buscaba en el palacio, sentía una gran culpa por haber causado una herida física en su novia, se encontró con sus amigos pero ninguno la había visto.

Hasta que en una ocasión, se chocó con Rikuto. Ash lo miró de reojo, pero igualmente le preguntó por Misty.

—¿Misty? —preguntó bastante asustado—, ¿le paso algo? —Ash furioso por el acto tan preocupado, respondió.

—Sí, se raspó la pierna, y no sé dónde está.

—Ya veo… hay que buscarla… —salió con dirección a las habitaciones dejando a Ash ahí solo.

—Que se cree… —gruñó el entrenador Pokémon, al ver como se alejaba—. Ya, mejor sigo buscando a Misty…

Rikuto llegó a la habitación de Misty, y si le permitió entrar.

—¿Así que anda preocupado? —le preguntó con un tono de alegría y revancha—. Se lo merece…

—No Misty —le negó Rikuto—, nadie se merece hacer sufrir al otro, tú no puedes disfrutar del dolor de otro ser humano, está mal, no se debe hacer… —bajó la mirada.

Misty lo miró sonriendo, y afirmó con la cabeza—. Rikuto… —éste la miró—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —se acercó a ella, miraba con sus ojos verdes, los ojos de Misty—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… y yo —tomó la mano del joven—, ¿ya nos conocemos de antes? —Rikuto sonrió—- Sí, lo sé —apoyó su mano en la nuca—, suena raro… pero es lo que me parece.

—En esta vida no nos conocemos… —sonrió— pero en otra… seguramente que si… —hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, al mismo instante en que Ash, aparecía ahí—. Misty está ahí dentro… —Ash se acercó a la puerta—. Sabes… yo no entraría si no es para disculparme —el entrenador lo miró enojado—. Si es para disculparte… hazlo, te está esperando —sonrió e hizo una reverencia—. Buenas noches…

Ash nuevamente lo miró alejarse, y luego entró a la habitación. Misty estaba sentada en su cama, peinando su cabello…

—Misty… —ésta lo miró sin decir nada—. Ya amor… por favor perdóname… —se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Por favor, perdóname —Misty no decía nada, seguía aún en la misma pose y sólo parpadeaba—, ya dime algo por favor…

—Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a algo así —señalando la venda que cubría gran parte de su pierna por debajo de la rodilla—. Me lastimaste Ash…

—Pero fue sin querer… —trató de explicar desesperado—. Misty yo te amo…

—Ash… las palabras pueden sonar muy bonito, los besos muy dulce… pero si no me demuestras que tan verdaderas son esas palabras… Mejor que nuestra relación termine aquí mismo, Ash Ketchum.

—No —se separó de ella—. No quiero eso Misty, por favor no…

—Entonces… si realmente me quieres, da la media vuelta y vete por donde viniste, que después hablaremos bien…

—Está bien —cerró sus ojos con resignación—, está bien, Misty… Me retiro, buenas noches —y salió de la habitación. Con rabia llegó a su cuarto y mando a volar con una patada unos adornos que había en el suelo—. Este maldito lugar, me está trayendo demasiados problemas…

Al otro día, todos fueron levantados a las seis como todos los días, y se fueron a desayunar. May, Dawn y Misty no llegaron al comedor, preocupando a los tres muchachos

—¿Dónde están? —exclamó Drew preocupado.

—Este… estarán en… —respondió Kenny tratando de buscar una respuesta que no había —. No sé

—Yo sé los averiguo —respondió el tercer muchacho a la hora de que visualizó a Rikuto y se arremetió contra él como un rayo—. ¡Oye tú! —Rikuto frenó de golpe.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó sobresaltado.

—¿Qué hiciste con nuestras novias? —pregunto muy prepotentemente.

—Sus novias, están en su prueba individual… creo que más que estar preocupados por ellas —dirigiéndose a los otros dos también—. Deberían ir a desayunar, y prepararse para su evaluación —se corrió un poco y siguió su camino.

—Estúpido —susurró Ash al ver como se alejaba.

—Ash… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Drew bastante extrañado—. ¿Por qué esa agresión con Rikuto?

—Está arruinando mi vida —gruñó entre dientes—, está quitándome a Misty…

—Ash, por dios —Kenny lo sacudió aunque mucho no le gustó—. Si la estás perdiendo es por tu estupidez, en vez de pelear con él, deberías enfocar tus energías en reconciliarte con Misty.

—Ash —Drew tomó la palabra—, Kenny tiene razón, debes enfocarte en Misty ¡Deja de pelear con Rikuto! —lanzó su cabello hacia atrás—. Recuerda que terminado el concurso, todos seguimos con nuestras vidas… y a este señor no lo volveremos a ver…

—Si —bajó con negación sus cabeza—. Tienen razón —aspiró y exhaló—, es mejor tranquilizarme.

Mientras las doncellas estaban en un cuarto. May cayó arrodillada al piso con un libro, el cual, momentos atrás estaba en su cabeza.

—Me rindo —protestó con un suspiro—. No puedo mantenerme con esto en la cabeza.

—Pero, si es fácil —comentó Dawn quien caminaba perfectamente con el libro sobre su cabeza.

—Si —acotó Misty sonriente—, si no, no podría hacer esto —ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos, Misty se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies, moviendo las manos hacia arriba para mantener el equilibrio y luego bajo—. Wow… hace tiempo que no hago eso —rio al sacar el libro de su cabeza.

—Misty —Dawn se le acercó impactada—, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Con practica —cerró sus ojos—. Estudio danza desde que tengo memoria junto a mis hermanas —sonrió—, por eso puedo hacerlo.

—Vaya… —May la miró nerviosa—. ¿Algo que no puedas hacer?

—Si, cocinar —respondió con orgullo y comenzó a reírse junto a las otras dos, al momento que Rikuto entró al lugar.

—¿Cómo van mis princesas? —preguntó haciendo sonrojar a las jóvenes

—Vamos bien —respondió May recuperando sus ánimos para llevar nuevamente el libro a su cabeza—. Pero nunca viene mal, un repaso —colocó bruscamente el libro en la cabeza, y aunque le dolió, para su sorpresa logró la meta para poder pasar a la siguiente fase.

—Bien, ahora vamos a hacer una sección de etiqueta —las tres inclinaron su cabeza hacia la derecha sin comprender a Rikuto—. De buenos modales — volvieron a inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Ah… —Rikuto rio nervioso y las guió hacia un nuevo cuarto.

En aquel sitio adornado por brillante plata, se encontraron con tres pequeñas mesas individuales. Ambas jóvenes tomaron su lugar señalado, Misty en el centro, May a su derecha y Dawn a su izquierda.

—Mis bellas doncellas —Rikuto se paseaba delante de ellas—, quiero que me demuestren como comen este plato de comida —chasqueó sus dedos y tres mujeres aparecieron con su respectivo carro con comida y se acercaron a las muchachas—. El primer plato, es sopa.

—¿Sopa? —los ojos de May se emocionaron—. ¡Qué bien! —en cuanto su plato fue colocado, tomó los palillos y se devoró los fideos, para posteriormente levantar el plato para tomarse el caldo dejando muy sorprendidas a las dos restante, y extrañado a Rikuto.

—Mal May… —comentó éste, apenando a la joven—. Misty… sigue tú

—Ok —respondió la pelirroja, empezó bien pero con un fideo largo, aspiró para que suba y luego tomó la sopa con mucho ruido.

—Por Dios, Misty —exclamó Rikuto—. ¿Te enseñaron a comer así?

—No, es que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con Ash te olvidas los buenos modales —comentó apenada con su mano en la nuca, haciendo que las jóvenes se rieran a carcajadas.

—Dawn…

—¡Hai! —respondió, tomando los palillos para comer su sopa, luego la cuchara sopera para el caldo, sin causar mucho ruido—. Listo.

—Muy bien — respondió Rikuto sorprendido—, ahora sigamos con las siguientes comidas

Los tres platos que sirvieron, lo pasó uno cada una. Y como era un empate…

—¿Una batalla Pokémon? —gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Así es… —sonrió—, tengo tres pokébolas aquí en mis manos —enseñándoselas— escojan una cada una —cada una tomó una pokébola—. Y ahora síganme, por favor.

Fueron hacia un gran campo de batalla, en un gran salón del palacio, había una gran pantalla donde aparecía la imagen de las tres jóvenes, a la izquierda del campo había una joven y una máquina de restauración Pokémon.

—Bueno —comentó Rikuto—. ¿Preparadas? —las tres afirmaron con su cabeza—. Entonces —tocó un interruptor, con el cual las imágenes de las tres comenzó a moverse hasta armar tres rondas—. Bueno, las reglas son las siguientes: Enfrentamiento uno a uno; la que gané, recibirá tres punto; si empatan uno y si pierden nada… ¿entendido? — todas afirmaron con un si—. Y las Primeras son Dawn contra May —se paró en el centro—, seré el réferi de estas batallas —llamó a Dawn y a May junto a él—. Necesitamos ver quien comienza…

—Eso lo solucionó yo —exclamó Dawn mostrando su poketch, activó la opción de la moneda—. ¿May, qué eliges?

—Cara —Dawn tiró la moneda y salió cara.

—Entonces —comentó Rikuto—, May empieza… —ambas coordinadoras se reubican en sus lugares—. Bien joven mujeres, las reglas son las siguientes: Primero no es una batalla de concurso, quiero una batalla mostrando ataque y no lo bonito del Pokémon —esta regla las incomodó un poco pero era un desafío—. Segundo la batalla durará cinco minutos, si al termino del tiempo no hay ningún Pokémon vencido, la batalla se declara como empate. Ahora muestren sus Pokémon, ¡y empiecen!

—¡Salgan ahora! —exclamaron ambas coordinadoras, tras lanzan las pokébolas, y al llegar al suelo, se abrieron: de parte de Dawn, un enorme Typhlosion y de May, un musculoso Feraligatr.

— ¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas! —ordenó Dawn.

—¡Feraligatr, hidrobomba! —los Pokémons lanzaron sus más fuertes ataques contra el otro; en medio del campo de batalla, los ataques chocaron, provocando una pequeña explosión, la cual hizo que mucho vapor saliese de ésta.

—¡Typhlosion, excava, rápido! —dicho y hecho, a una gran velocidad, el Pokémon de fuego empezó a excavar un agujero, para escabullirse del campo de batalla.

— ¡¿Dónde está, Feraligatr?! —estaba un poco nerviosa ya que la visibilidad era nula hasta que el vapor desapareció del campo de batalla, dejando ver sólo un agujero y a su Pokémon—. ¡Ten cuidado Feraligatr, Typhlosion podría aparecer en cualquier lugar! — y como lo dijo, el Pokémon de fuego apareció detrás del Feraligatr.

— ¡Golpe trueno, ahora! —y un preciso golpe trueno impactó en el Pokémon de agua, dejándolo paralizado—. ¡Eso es, continua! —una serie de golpes de trueno impactaban a Feraligatr, pero en uno.

— ¡Usa la trituradora para detener el puño, Feraligatr! —y sin dudarlo, abrió sus grandes fauces, atrapando uno de sus brazos, en sus poderosos colmillos—. ¡Rayo de hielo! — por la cercanía del rayo de hielo, congeló en brazo de Typhlosion, dejándolo inutilizado.

— ¡Día soleado! —la temperatura comenzó a subir de a poco en el ambiente, provocando que el hielo se derritiera más rápido—. ¡Aprovechemos Typhlosion, lanzallamas!

— ¡No tan rápido Dawn, danza lluvia! —de pronto el clima cambió, y una suave llovizna empezó a caer en el lugar, anulando el día soleado, y deteniendo el aceleramiento del descongelamiento del brazo de Typhlosion—. ¡Hidrobomba!

— ¡Typhlosion, rápido, salta y golpe trueno! — la hidrobomba se demoró en disparar, gracias a que Feraligatr continuaba paralizado; por lo que el Pokémon de fuego tuvo mucho tiempo para escapar y usar su brazo ya casi congelado para su ataque eléctrico.

— ¡Intenta de nuevo, la trituradora! —pero el ataque de Typhlosion fue más rápido, rompiendo el hielo, y dando directo, pero con la energía que le quedaba, Feraligatr, uso su trituradora para detener a Typhlosion, haciéndolo retroceder, y ambos quedando a misma distancia.

— ¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas!

— ¡Feraligatr, rayo de hielo! — la cercanía de los ataques hicieron que se produjera otra explosión, sólo que ésta levantó mucho polvo, dejando a los dos Pokémon algo agotados.

La batalla ya había avanzado mucho, y los dos Pokémon ya estaban muy cansados, pero la hora del final ya estaba cerca. Los dos Pokémon estaban mirándose a los ojos, fijamente, esperando al parecer el último movimiento.

— ¡Demos el golpe de gracia Feraligatr, trituradora!

— ¡Terminemos esto ahora Typhlosion, golpe trueno, ahora!

Ambos Pokémon corrieron rápidamente contra el otro, ya estaban muy cerca de acertar, pero antes de que se tocaran, una campana se escuchó dando a conocer que el tiempo límite de la batalla había terminado…


	8. El Pedido de Rikuto

**Pronto terminaré la reedición de este fic! Lo prometo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena Misty Presenta<strong>

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y del mar vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra… Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un sacrificio de amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte VII: El extraño pedido de Rikuto<strong>

* * *

><p>La prueba de calificación de las jóvenes doncellas, Misty, May y Dawn había comenzado, pruebas que en la que habían empatado y a su vez las llevo a un triangular entre ellas.<p>

Las primeras en enfrentarse fueron Dawn con un Typhlosion y May con un Feraligatr… ¿Quién ganará? Ahora lo sabrán…

Ambos Pokémon de las jóvenes, corrían rápidamente contra el otro, ya estaban muy cerca de acertar pero antes de que se tocaran, una campana sonó, dando a conocer que el tiempo límite de la batalla había terminado.

—¡Y la primera ronda es un empate entre May y Dawn! —exclamó Rikuto demasiado entusiasmado—. Tenemos un punto para cada bella doncella —sonrió mientras las jóvenes eran guiadas por una señora hasta la máquina de restauración Pokémon—. Misty —miró a la joven que lucía sonriente—, eres la próxima.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió—. Espero ganar ante Dawn, aunque por su Pokémon, creo que el mío estará en desventaja contra ella.

—Misty —la miró—, sabes mi madre una vez me dijo "No te guíes por las desventajas que parecieras tener, guíate por el poder en tu Pokémon"

—Vaya —exclamó— ¡Qué mamá más inteligente tienes! —sonrió.

—Tuve… —respondió—, murió hace muchos años —la cara de Misty se invadió de pena por mencionarla, pero era hora de seguir su batalla.

—Misty —llegó Dawn mostrándole una pokébola—. Es hora de combatir

—Claro… pero yo juego a ganar, no a empatar —dicho esto, riendo se dirigió hacia el extremo del campo; como May había empezado aquella ronda, ahora le tocaba a Dawn hacer su primer movimiento.

—¿No hay problema, Misty? —preguntó Rikuto.

—Para nada —besó su pokébola—. Porque los últimos siempre serán los primeros —y lanzó la pokébola al aire dejando salir a su Pokémon verde y rosado—. Meganium —sonrió—, confió en ti.

—Voy yo —exclamó Dawn girando y lanzando la pokébola—. Typhlosion es hora de ganar.

—Muy bien, las mismas reglas de la batalla anterior, la batalla tiene un límite de cinco minutos, si no se ve un ganador, será declarada empate, ¡así que empiecen!

—Esto será rápido, je ¡Typhlosion, lanzallamas!

—¡Meganium, protégete con tu pantalla de luz! —antes que llegará el lanzallamas, una pantalla multicolor detiene el ataque ofensivo, lo suficiente para que no haga mucho daño—, ¡hojas mágicas, ahora!

— ¡Rápido Typhlosion, excava! —gracias a la gran velocidad del Pokémon volcán, hizo un agujero, ocultándose en el campo de batalla, salvándose del ataque.

— Gracias Dawn, por darme esta batalla en bandeja de plata ¡Terremoto! —Meganium dio un brinco bastante alto, y cayó pesadamente en la tierra, haciendo que tiemble muy fuerte.

— ¡Rápido, sal de la tierra! —le tomó un poco de trabajo, pero salió a la superficie, bastante agotado— ¡lanzallamas! —un nuevo ataque de fuego iba contra el Pokémon de hierba, pero esta vez, dio de lleno, debilitándolo bastante.

— ¡¿Meganium, estás bien?! —el Pokémon se paró con dificultad, pero lo hizo, le asentó, y volvió a la guardia.

—¡Rápido Typhlosion, lanzallamas!

—¡Pantalla de luz! —la pantalla de luz detuvo nuevamente el lanzallamas.

—¡Usa el día soleado, y nuevamente lanzallamas! —los ojos de Typhlosion brillaron, y el sol volvió a brillar con fuerza.

—Esto no puede estar más fácil, ¡rayo solar a máxima potencia! — un poderoso rayo solar impactó en Typhlosion, deshaciendo el lanzallamas incluido, quedando inconsciente el Pokémon de fuego, y fuera de combate.

— ¡Typhlosion ya no puede continuar, Meganium es el ganador! —exclamó Rikuto señalando a Misty—. Misty gana tres puntos.

Misty había vencido a Dawn en desventaja, se sentía muy animada, se acercó a Rikuto y le dijo—. Tu mamá tenía razón… no hay porque fijarse en esos detalles —y se dirigió a restaurar la energía de Meganium.

Mientras Misty restauraba a su Pokémon, May estaba ya en posición de lucha, y su Feraligatr esperando por ella, Misty volvió corriendo y llamó a su Pokémon.

— Ya todo listo, empezara la batalla, Misty contra May, un sólo Pokémon, cinco minutos de tiempo tendrá la batalla. ¡Comiencen!

— ¡No perdamos el tiempo Feraligatr, danza de la lluvia —los ojos de Feraligatr brillaron, y una suave llovizna comienza a caer, la cual, durante la batalla, se convierte en una fuerte lluvia.

—Ya veo, no sólo quiere aumentar la fuerza de los ataques de agua, sino que también retardar la carga del rayo solar, muy inteligente de su parte — se decía para sí muy seria, para luego darle una orden a Meganium—. ¡Hojas mágicas con todo lo que tengas Meganium, ya!

—¡Intenta esquivarlas! —pero fue inútil, donde se moviese el Pokémon fauces, las hojas iban, y estas terminan dando de lleno— ¡contraataca con hidrobomba!

—¡Pantalla de luz! —antes que la hidrobomba llegase, una fuerte muralla se levantó en frente de Meganium, deteniendo el ataque de agua, casi por completo— ¡Carga el rayo solar, ya!

—¡Está es nuestra oportunidad Feraligatr, rayo de hielo con todo tu poder! —el rayo de hielo es disparado con mucha fuerza, y éste chocó contra la muralla provocada por la pantalla de luz—. ¡Ánimo Feraligatr, más fuerza!

—¡Vamos, apresúrate Meganium! —mientras Meganium seguía cargando el rayo solar, la pantalla de luz se debilitaba más—. Por fin ¡dispara ya el rayo solar! —el rayo solar se disparó, traspasó la debilitada pantalla de luz, y chocó contra el rayo de hielo, quedando el choque de ataques en medio del campo de batalla.

—¡Vamos Feraligatr, no te rindas!

—¡Máximo poder Meganium! —el rayo solar aumentó de poder, dándole más fuerza, y reprimiendo el rayo de hielo, dando a conocer que el Pokémon de agua estaba en desventaja—. ¡Termínalo ya Meganium!

—¡Hazte a un lado, y usa golpe de hielo! — Feraligatr esquivó con facilidad el rayo solar, y comienza a avanzar contra Meganium, golpeándolo y dejándolo paralizado—. ¡Perfecto!

—¡Rayos, me estoy metiendo en problemas, si esto sigue así, voy a perder! —se dijo mientras pensaba en que hacer— ¡hojas mágicas! —las hojas fueron directamente contra Feraligatr — ¡Rayo solar! — volvió a cargar el rayo solar, mientras la lluvia se debilitaba, y las nubes se disipaban.

—¡Es ahora o nunca, rayo de hielo! —el rayo iba directamente contra Meganium, pero…

—¡Muévete, rápido! —trató de moverse y cayó al campo de batalla, esquivando sorprendentemente el rayo de hielo de Feraligatr; la caída soltó de improvistó el rayo solar, impactando con mucha fuerza en Feraligatr, dejándolo inconsciente — ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Feraligatr ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son Meganium y Misty!

—Oh… ¡Qué bien! —festejó la joven acariciando al Pokémon flor—, muchas gracias Meganium.

—Bien Misty —Rikuto se acercó con un ramo de flores y se lo entrego a Misty — Por obtener los seis puntos de los seis en juego, te declaro la ganadora y la finalista de esta competencia.

—Gracias —Dawn y May lucían tristes pero aún así ambas se acercaron a felicitar a la pelirroja

—Felicidades por tu victoria Misty —exclamaron las dos jóvenes a la vez.

—Gracias muchachas —sonrió— ¡ya estoy en la final! — cerró sus ojos de la emoción.

—Bueno, si Ash gana la eliminatoria serán ya los ganadores, pero si gana Drew o Kenny, su compañera y él, irán contra Ash y tú…

—Ok… —sonrió—. Espero que Ash… gane —las jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pero Rikuto retuvo a Misty en la entrada de su habitación—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé cómo decirte esto… —comentó dando vueltas alrededor de Misty—. Verás, quiero comentarte algo sobre mi familia ya que comente a mi madre anteriormente…

—Te escucho —comentó Misty sentándose en su cama—. ¿Qué quieres contarme?

—Hace unos años atrás, mi abuelo materno, le ordenó a mi mama matar a mi padre ó yo no podría vivir —la cara de Misty quedo atónita al oír eso—. Mi mamá lo habló con mi papá y acordaron que así lo harían… Es por eso que yo sigo vivo al día de hoy.

—Vaya…

—Es como que yo te diga… —cambió el tono de su voz por una seria— "Misty, sí quieres vivir, debes matar a Ash, esa es tu única salvación, eliminar a la persona que amas" —se generó un silencio debido a esa frase…

Aunque ellos no sabían que tras la puerta había llegado Ash quien abrió enormes sus ojos al oír eso.

—¿Matarme? —susurró, saliendo corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella—. No puedo creerlo… quieren… matarme… —se acercó a su cama sumamente asustado sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando y se ocultó debajo de las sábanas.

—Están planeando eliminarte para seguir una vida juntos ellos dos —se oyó una voz como eco en su cabeza—. Misty y Rikuto tienen una relación y tú les estorbas… por eso quieren eliminarte.

—No… eso no puede ser… —Ash apretaba con furia sus ojos y con su puño cerrado golpeaba duramente el colchón—. Mi Misty no puede estar pensando eso… no ella…

—Pero si lo está haciendo… Ahí tienes el motivo porque lo defiende más a él que a ti que supuestamente eres el novio —la voz comenzó a reírse exageradamente—. Esa es la verdad, Ash… Despierta Ash Ketchum… Despierta Satoshi Raiden —al oír ese nombre Ash quedo tieso.

—¿Satoshi Raiden? —parpadeó sucesivamente por un momento—. ¿Dónde he visto ese nombre antes? —se quedó pensante hasta que recordó donde fue, se paró y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo principal, allí lo encontró… El cuadro de los relámpagos… el cual era llamado "Raiden"

A la mañana siguiente la prueba para los jóvenes iniciaría… luego de desayunar sin sus compañeras mujeres, Ash, Kenny y Drew, se fueron con Rikuto, llegaron a una gran caverna, muy oscura por cierto.

—Necesito que los tres elijan a uno de sus Pokémon para que los acompañe.

—Flygon —pidió Drew sin pensarlo mucho.

—Empoleon —respondió Kenny con una sonrisa, aunque Ash no respondió, se sentía resentido con Rikuto.

—¿Ash? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —respondió sonriendo de manera irónica—, elijo a Pikachu.

—Bien… —sonrió—, ahora se los traeré —se fue y a los minutos regresó con tres mochilas y los Pokémon elegidos; Pikachu salió corriendo a brazos de su entrenador quien lo abrazó fuerte al recibirlo.

—Pikachu… —sonrió—, qué gusto volver a verte

—Bien… —Rikuto dejo una mochila delante de cada joven—. aquí tienen una botella de agua y un pan grande, deben sobrevivir ahí dentro dos días, y encontrar la salida del lugar… Él que lo haga ganará la competencia y su pareja llegara a la final.

—¿Y cuál de las chicas pasó? — preguntó curioso Kenny

—No se los puedo decir —respondió sonriéndoles—, de eso se enteraran cuando pasen la prueba… —cada joven tomó una mochila—. Bien muchachos: ¡Mochila, Pokémon, En Marcha!

Ante esa palabra el trío se introdujo a la cueva, allí encontraron tres caminos, Drew entró en la derecha, Kenny al de la Izquierda y Ash al del centro… Sin saber a que se enfrentarían ahí dentro, los chicos decidieron tomar el reto y pasarlo…

Esta historia continuará…


	9. La visión de Ash, la muerte de Satoshi

**Sólo uno más y el epilogo =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirena Misty Presenta<strong>

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y del mar vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra… Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un sacrificio de amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte VIII: La visión pasada de Ash… La muerte de Satoshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Misty había ganado el triangular entre las tres semifinalistas y se abrió paso a la final del torneo en la isla del comienzo. Luego de hablar con Rikuto y tener una extraña conversación, la joven pelirroja quedo con una gran duda.<p>

—¿Qué está pasando en este lugar? — se decía a si misma cuando el escalofrío gobernó todo su cuerpo. Por algún motivo lo que Rikuto le había contado, lo sabía y eso no tenía explicación alguna para ella… Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de golpe por su sorpresa… ya sé había acordado de donde era esa sensación—. Mi sueño —susurró—, el que tuve esa noche de fiebre…

La mañana llegó rápida, las chicas desayunaron en sus habitaciones ya que los jóvenes tendrían desde temprano su expedición…

El joven de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeraldas, reunió a sus competidores en la entrada de una caverna, les pidió que eligieran un Pokémon y con una mochila con provisiones les dio la orden para entrar allá dentro…

—¡Bien muchachos!... ¡Mochila, Pokémon, En Marcha!

Ante esa palabra el trío se introdujo a la cueva, allí encontraron tres caminos; Drew entró en la derecha, Kenny al de la Izquierda y Ash al del centro… Sin saber a que se enfrentarían ahí dentro, los chicos decidieron tomar el reto y pasarlo…

El camino que eligió el joven de cabello verde, lo llevó a un lugar donde en el centro brillaba una lámpara, la cual prendió con el lanzallamas de su Pokémon.

—Gracias Flygon —agradeció sobándole la cabeza de su Pokémon verde—. Veamos —elevó la lámpara y se dio cuenta que estaba llena de telarañas—. ¿Qué rayos? —Flygon le señaló un papel que había debajo de aquella lámpara—. ¿Qué será? —tomó el papel y leyó:

"_**La tela de Ariados es muy resistente, puede aguantar mucho más que el peso de un Donphan… Si eres osado por esas telarañas subirás y encontraras en una de ellas, la llave para pasar a la siguiente fase…"**_

—Jajá… Esto será fácil —puso la lámpara en una de las manos de Flygon y lo mandó a arriba—. Gira despacio Flygon —ordenó y el Pokémon obedeció, cuando se movió a la derecha de donde estaba Drew, el joven de ciudad Larousse vio un brillo a lo lejos—. ¡Ya la vi! ¡Flygon mantente en esa posición! —mientras tomaba con sus manos la tela de araña—. Bien… aquí vamos…

Por parte del joven de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, estaba en una cueva muy húmeda, había dos lámparas con fuego encendido, Kenny se acercó para darle más potencia a la llama y vio una nota que decía:

"_**Si a la siguiente ronda quieres pasar, una prueba debes superar. Las pompas de jabón son brillantes y hermosas, encierra en burbujas las quince flores del fondo de ese lago, y la puerta automáticamente se abrirá…"**_

—Bueno Empoleon —sonrió Kenny—. Habrá que mojarse un poco —el Pokémon asentó con su cabeza y ambos entraron al lago. Al fondo de éste, estaban las flores mencionadas… Con rayo burbuja las cubrió a todas, y la tierra tembló… El joven y su Pokémon salieron y vieron una abertura en una de las paredes—. Genial —festejó Kenny — ¡Es hora de seguir!

Por el lado del joven entrenador Pokémon de pueblo Paleta todo era muy extraño, seguía por un pasillo sin final, alumbrándose con una lámpara que encontró a la entrada del lugar. Pikachu iba mirando todo con miedo.

—Este lugar me da miedo, Ash —susurró la mascota amarilla que iba sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

—Lo sé Pikachu —respondió Ash, alumbrando de derecha a izquierda, el camino a medida que avanzaban—. Es escalofriante pero no entiendo porque no hallamos ningún desafío…

—Ash… —Pikachu elevó sus largas orejas amarillas con terminación negras—. ¡Ten cuidado! —gritó al momento que una fuerte ráfaga lo golpeó y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo— ¡Ash! —susurraba el Pokémon moviéndolo—. ¡Reacciona!

_Era un lugar hermoso, un campo de flores adornaban el jardín de un gran palacio, un joven de cabello negro estaba juntando flores sobre su brazo derecho, y sonreía para si mismo… Cuando tuvo suficientes, se acerco corriendo a una joven pelirroja que lo esperaba sentada sobre una gran piedra gris_

—Para ti, mi bella novia —comentó el joven entregando las flores a la joven.

—Mil gracias, mi apuesto caballero… —sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. Sabes… — se puso seria y el joven la miró—. Es extraño estar en la tierra…

—Si… tú dejaste las profundidades del mar, y yo deje el cielo por reunirnos los dos… —tomó sus manos—. Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro destino… y dejamos todos por los dos… —besó su mejilla—. Mañana tú y yo… nos casaremos… y sellaremos nuestro juramento de amor eterno.

—Si Satoshi —lo abrazó—, eso espero con ansias.

_El clima cambia, la noche en invadida por truenos y relámpagos, el joven acude al peñasco y grita su nombre _

—¿Qué esta pasando? —un rayo cayó cerca y un hombre de cabello blanco, barba larga también blanca aparece frente a él—. Padre…

—Hijo… una vez que nazca tu primogénito… debes matar a la hija del dios del mar

—¿Qué? —gritó sorprendido—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡No lo haré!

—Si lo harás… si tú no la matás… ella te matara a ti…

—No lo creo —gritó y se alejó de ahí rápidamente—, no lo haré…

Llegó a su cuarto, y comenzó a ir y venir frente a su cama—. ¿Por qué uno de los dos? —no entendía el porqué, en ese momento su joven esposa, la madre de su futuro hijo entraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Lo siento… —susurró.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Lo siento —la joven de larga cabellera naranja, cayó a los pies de Satoshi.

—No… —la tomó de los brazos y la levantó—. No quiero que te rebajes a mis pies — dándole un sacudón suave—, no puedo permitir eso…

—Pero mi padre… —la mujer cerró sus ojos—. Quiere que te elimine…

—Lo sé… —afirmó con la cabeza y la abrazó—, yo también tengo esa misión, pero no puedo hacerla… no puedo…

—Satoshi —susurró con tristeza la mujer.

—Mi amada Kasumi —sobándole la cabeza—, lo único que lamento es no ver crecer a nuestro hijo… que poco tiempo falta para que vea la luz del hogar que le construimos para él…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó desesperada.

—Cuando vengan las señoras del destino a velar por la inmortalidad de nuestro hijo… pediré que me den la mortalidad, para que puedas matarme —Kasumi se separó de él asustada.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—Si podrás hacerlo —acercó su rostro al de su amada—, tendrás que poder… porque quiero que mi hijo y tú sigan vivos… —le sonrió—. Sé que nos reencontraremos en otra vida… y aunque mis recuerdos no estén en ese cuerpo… el amor eterno que te prometí… seguirá vivo en él.

—Mi amor… —comenzó a llorar…

_El tiempo vuelve a pasar, Satoshi veía frente a él, a su mujer con un pequeño bebé en brazos…_

—Lo llamaremos Rikuto —susurró Satoshi—. Qué significa Tierra Firme… Él es el heredero de la tierra… y ese nombre es el que tendrá.

—Está bien, mi amor —respondió la pelirroja mirando al bebé—. Rikuto… —le sonrió—, me gusta…

Un toque a la puerta, dejo pasar a tres mujeres muy bonitas…

—Las señoras de destino… —susurraron las dos.

—Soy la señora del destino que representa al nacimiento —una joven de cabello rosado hace una reverencia y un pixie de color rosado aparece ante ella—. Soy Botan Cloto y mi Pokémon Mesprit.

—Soy la señora del destino que marca el curso de la vida —una mujer de cabello azul hace una reverencia y un pixie de color celeste aparece ante ella—. Soy Ayame Laquesis y mi Pokémon Azelf.

—Soy la señora del destino que marca el final del camino —una mujer mayor de cabello rubio hace una reverencia y un pixie amarillo aparece ante ella también—. Soy Sakura Átropos.

—¿Dónde esta el niño? —preguntó Cloto, mientras los tres pixies le pedían a Kasumi que colocará al bebé en su cuna.

—Enseguida —respondió y lo dejó a manos de las tres…

—Emoción, Sabiduría y Valor —dijeron los tres pixies al unisonó mientras giraban y creaban una luz alrededor del bebé—. Rikuto tendrá nuestras tres bendiciones…

—El nacimiento —Cloto junto sus manos y las separó soltando un hilo dorado—. Su hijo por ser heredero del cielo y el mar, y representante de la tierra tendrá vida inmortal.

—El curso de su vida —Laquesis comenzó a enrollar el hilo en un carrete dorado también—, será largo… durara por los siglos de los siglos…

—Su muerte —Átropos tomó unas tijeras e intentó cortar el hilo pero no se pudo—, será decidida por él…

Las tres mujeres se juntaron con sus pixies, dieron media vuelta y se acercaron a la puerta, más Satoshi las detuvo.

—Esperen por favor… —bajó su mirada—, necesito de su ayuda

—Satoshi Raiden —Laquesis tomó un carrete dorado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Mortalidad —tras decir eso, Kasumi bajó su mirada con pena, las otras dos moiras miraron a la joven y luego al que hablaba—. Quiero que la mortalidad que adquirió mi esposa al tener a nuestro hijo sea como antes… que ella y mi hijo vivan por siempre.

—Eso quiere decir —la rubia Átropos tomó la palabra—, ¿qué quieres que haga común tu lazo de vida?

—Si… por favor

—Está bien —Átropos tomó el carrete que tenía Laquesis y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, Uxie se balanceó frente a él y de dorado paso a tener un color opaco—. Ya esta… ahora eres un simple mortal.

—Gracias —el trio de mujeres salió de la habitación—. Ya está… —susurró Satoshi… y miró a Kasumi—. Ahora podrás matarme.

Un impactrueno de Pikachu, volvió a Ash a la realidad

—¿Qué paso? —susurró el joven sobando su cabeza—. Me duele mucho.

—Te caíste desmayado hace tiempo, y ya encontré la salida, vamos… —el Pokémon amarillo salió hacia delante, y Ash lo siguió.

—Oye Pikachu… espérate…

Cuando los dos salieron, se encontraron con un sorprendido Rikuto, que no parecía creer que Ash ya éste afuera

—¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Rikuto… —se quedo un momento en silencio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Rikuto… tu nombre… —Rikuto inclinó su cabeza—, es el mismo que el hijo de la tierra…

—Así es —afirmó Rikuto—, mi nombre es el mismo… porque… —pero la salida de Drew y Kenny del lugar lo interrumpieron.

—Esas pruebas eran pan comido —respondió Drew, que al ver a Ash quedo sorprendido.

—¿Ash nos gano? —preguntó Kenny también atónito.

—Así es —afirmó Rikuto—. Ash ganó la ronda, y como Misty había ganado la de las chicas —todos se sorprendieron—. Ash y Misty… son los ganadores del torneo de La Isla del Comienzo.


	10. Sacrificio de Amor

**Sirena Misty Presenta**

**Sucedió hace dos mil años atrás… cuando los hijos del cielo y del mar vivían felices con el fruto de su amor, el hijo de la tierra… Hasta que la gran era de paz de su gobierno termino en…**

**Un sacrificio de amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte IX: Un nuevo sacrificio… nos volveremos a reunir<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ash y Misty… son los ganadores del torneo de La Isla del Comienzo —las palabras de Rikuto no tardaron en expandirse por todo el mundo. Sin mencionar a los nombres de aquellos jóvenes ganadores.<p>

—¿Ash y yo… ganamos? — exclamó Misty emocionada ante la noticia de Rikuto, las dos parejas de Hoenn y Sinnoh, pese a perder, se sentían felices por sus amigos ganadores…

—Mañana será la coronación —dio un fuerte aplauso, y los sirvientes pusieron ante los seis concursantes una gran cantidad de comida, llenaron copas con champagne y Rikuto levantó su copa—. Por los ganadores —los jóvenes imitaron al anfitrión y brindaron por Ash y Misty.

Esa noche, Misty estaba apoyada en su ventanal, sintiendo la brisa fresca en su rostro—. Lo sabía… Ash y yo… ganaríamos esta competencia… y… ¿ahora qué?...

El cielo oscuro comenzó a aclararse con la salida en el horizonte del sol…El gran palacio ubicado en el peñasco de la Isla del comienzo estaba adornado con flores y guirnaldas para la celebración de los ganadores del torneo. Ash y Misty habían ganado, y serían coronados el día de hoy.

Fuera del palacio, hacia el mediodía, una gran cantidad de reporteros estaban colocados en la entrada del palacio, tratando de hablar con el joven anfitrión del lugar… Rikuto cortésmente atendía a cada interrogación que los periodistas tenían.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven—. Pero sabrán quienes son los ganadores, a la hora de la coronación… Para no romper el misticismo que genera este concurso —sonrió—; pero si desean pasar y acomodarse —abrió la puerta tras él—. Pasen por favor… —una gran cantidad de camarógrafos y reporteras entraron al gran jardín del palacio.

La joven pelirroja estaba en su habitación algo indecisa, tenía a su asistente frente a más de una docena de bellos y elegantes vestidos, le gustaban todos, pero una vez colocados ya perdían esa magia que Misty encontraba. Se dejó caer agotada sobre su cama, rendida por no hallar que colocarse… hasta que su puerta sonó, se acercó, la abrió y tras la madera apareció una señora de edad muy avanzada.

—Disculpe mi lady, creo que este vestido podría encajar con su personalidad —colocó la caja que traía sobre la cama de Misty y se fue. Misty se acercó y abrió la caja, la sorpresa al levantar el vestido con sus manos fue maravillosa; le habían entregado un vestido de capas finas de seda, de la más clara a la más oscura, como una perfecta unión de los océanos incluso más hermoso. Misty se lo probó de inmediato. Comenzaba en un cuello celeste al estilo medieval, casi cubriendo toda la parte trasera del cuello y hacia delante se achicaba hasta terminar en el centro del pecho donde se encontraba el corsé azul marino lleno de brillantes piedras de lapislázuli y de la cintura hacia abajo la falda del vestido que caía y se acomodaba fácilmente en el esqueleto de hierro que le pusieron para darle forma al vestido. Se colocó frente al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, era ella… Su cabello largo pelirrojo convertido en bucles caían sobre sus hombros… se veía muy distinta a la Misty acostumbrada, pero sin embargo estar así para ella se le hizo normal. Su asistente la ayudó con los zapatos azules y ya estaba lista para salir a su coronación…

El joven Ash Ketchum estaba en su habitación también, su asistente les trajo unas prendas del color del cielo, bordada con finos hilos dorados como los rayos del sol. Ash se miró en el espejo, se sentía un payaso así disfrazado, pero era divertido para él.

Salió de su habitación, y caminó hacia el gran salón, donde debían esperar. Allí ya estaba Misty con su vestido hablando con Rikuto, él cual le tomaba las manos.

—Estás preciosa —le comentó a Misty, pero Misty soltó las manos rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡A ti me gustaría que me digas que te pasa! —le exigió la joven—. Siempre con halagos y demás, me haces sentir incomoda, yo estoy enamorada y amo a mi novio —le gritó moviendo las manos, y Ash suspiro, tosió y se acercó a los dos.

—A mí también me gustaría saber que tramas con Mi Misty —se acercó a la joven y tomó su mano —. Qué por cierto… está muy bonita — cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Ash —respondió también con una sonrisa.

—Bueno —Rikuto se dirigió hasta una gran caja sobre la mesa, y la acercó a Ash—. Esto, Ash, es tu corona, el Rayo Fugaz… —se volvió a alejar y tomó una caja más pequeña—. Misty —se acercó a ella—, aquí está la tiara marina que es la que usaras… —sonrió—. Con su permiso… — y se retiró…

—¡Qué tipo más extraño! —declaró Ash con exasperación—. Me pone de los nervios…

—Ya cálmate —le sonrió—. Estás muy guapo…

—Gracias… —respondió apenado—. Vamos que es nuestra presentación —poniéndole el brazo a su compañera para que lo tomara.

—Gracias Ash

Los jóvenes salieron hacia los jardines, donde se había montado un escenario con dos bellos tronos; el lugar estaba lleno de personas conocida por los dos ganadores, y por reporteros que esperaban transmitir con rapidez el acto de coronación.

—Buenas Tardes —saludó una reportera a su cámara—. Estamos aquí en la Isla del Comienzo, donde después de quinientos años, el nuevo evento ha nombrado a dos personas como el rey y la reina del comienzo, según se saben son de la remota región Kanto, él es un reconocido entrenador Pokémon, y ella es conocida por ser la líder mujer, más joven de la región. Uh —exclamó—, me avisan que ahí están por entrar…

Ash y Misty aparecieron en escena, sorprendidos por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó susurrando a Misty

—Mucho… ¿y tú? — interrogó apretándose contra él.

—Sí, también…

—Bienvenidos a Isla del Comienzo —exclamó Rikuto también vestido con ropa medieval, como un caballero de larga capa roja—. Luego de arduas pruebas, hemos encontrado a los dos elegidos por los dioses para portar las coronas legendarias… Él que lucirá la corona de los rayos, es el joven de pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum… —Ash subió hasta quedar al lado de Rikuto, hizo una reverencia y frente a él apoyó la rodilla derecha en el piso y dejó doblada la izquierda—. Ash cuida esta corona, que le perteneció al primer rey… a Satoshi Raiden —al oír ese nombre, el joven se tambaleó un poco, pero logró estabilizarse rápidamente—. Cuídala — y colocó la corona en la cabeza de Ash.

—Gracias — Ash pasó a sentarse en uno de los tronos, con su mano en sobre sus ojos; Misty notó eso, pero no pudo ver que le sucedía, por el momento.

—Bueno, ahora la portadora de la corona de la princesa del mar, la tiara marina, será lucida por la joven de ciudad Celeste, Misty —Misty subió, tomó parte de su vestido para mover las piernas en señal de reverencia—. Misty, haz lucir con orgullo el emblema de los océanos —le pidió, colocándole la tiara, entre las torcidas que fueron hechas en su cabello para acomodar bien la tiara, luego se paró y se dirigió a su trono.

Rikuto se puso frente a los dos y miró al público—. Queridos súbditos y gente de la prensa, tenemos nuevos reyes que cumplirán con las profecías.

Con las palabras de Rikuto, la fiesta comenzó, Misty miró a Ash, y lo notó muy pensante, como asustado.

—¿Pasa algo Ash? —pregunto tomándole de la mano, Ash miró la mano, miró a su novia, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No pasa nada Misty —su sonrisa era tan falsa que no tranquilizó a la joven—. Estoy bien —miró a Rikuto en silencio—. Satoshi Raiden… el nombre de mi otra vida… —apoyó su mano izquierda cerrada en su mentón—. Sera la señal… de que hoy… será el día de mi muerte… —miró a Misty emocionada por la fiesta. _¿Serás capaz de matar al amor de tu vida por algo que te dijo un extraño sujeto Misty?... _

Luego de la gran ceremonia, los invitados se hospedaron en el palacio, Misty junto con Delia y sus hermanas que estaban -entre los invitados- preparaban un pastel para Ash.

—Ya veo —comentó la pelirroja, espolvoreando una especie de chocolate en polvo sobre la superficie de crema que cubría el pastel—, ¿así? —Delia le asentó con su cabeza.

—Esto será muy lindo de tu parte Misty —exclamó Daisy —, me alegra que estés en pareja con Ash.

—Encima —exclamó Violeta emocionada— ganaron, y son los reyes del comienzo.

—Esto es, totalmente increíble —susurró Lily sin creer la suerte de su hermanita.

—Sí —sonrió Misty— soy feliz… y como lo note muy raro en la fiesta, sé que esto lo va a alegrar mucho —cerró sus ojos—, solo quiero verlo feliz.

Rikuto entró en ese instante a la cocina, y las tres flores, se lanzaron por el como si fuera una presa del género masculino…

—Tranquilas señoritas —las inspeccionó de pie a cabeza— se parecen a tres personas que conozco…

—¿De verdad? — exclamaron sorprendidas

—Si… pero no recuerdo donde vi su belleza antes… —Misty giró sus ojos y salió del lugar con el pastel.

—Con su permiso —se retiró de la cocina con el pastel cubierto por una tapa de plata. Caminó hacia la habitación de Ash, y tocó dos veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió—. Ash voy a entrar… —abrió la puerta y entró, pero dentro de la habitación no encontró a nadie—. Vaya… ¿Dónde estará? —miró por la habitación—. ¡Ops! Olvide el cuchillo para la torta… —salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, allí Rikuto hablaba con las hermanas de Misty muy entretenidos… Misty pasó desapercibida al entrar, tomar el cuchillo y salir del lugar.

Ash estaba en el jardín, pensando en si Misty lo intentaría matar ese día o no… Una suave brisa levantó y le dio tanto escalofrió que se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar a ella, vio a Misty entrar a su habitación con un cuchillo en sus manos.

—No puede ser —exclamó perplejo y se apoyó contra la pared—. Misty... ¿Qué vas a hacer? — se preguntó cuándo escuchó

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella va a matarte Satoshi!

Ash tapó sus oídos con ambas manos y negaba con su cabeza—. Misty no… eso no puede ser verdad —trataba de convencerse, pero esa voz seguía insistiéndole.

—Vamos Ash… tú mismo lo acabas de ver…

—Pero puede ser cualquier cosa…

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… tú lo acabas de ver… ella va a matarte… Enfréntala con fortaleza… destrúyela antes de que ella te destruya a ti… —Ash que tenía sus ojos cerrados, los abrió decidido y bajó sus manos cerrando sus puños—. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien… voy a enfrentarla… — se dirigió a su habitación, y entró por la puerta tan rápido que asustó a la joven pelirroja, que nerviosa escondió tras ella el cuchillo y se colocó frente a la fuente del pastel—. Perdón… ¿te asuste?

—Este sí… un poquito —respondió entre risas la pelirroja—. Pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí — se corrió y enseñó la bandeja—. Te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿una sorpresa? —preguntó muy desconfiado.

—Pues —sacó el cuchillo de su espalda y destapó la fuente—, te traje un pastel — Ash miró a Misty, miró el cuchillo y luego el pastel, su mente comenzó a acelerarse a mil por horas, se lanzó hacia Misty para quitarle el cuchillo, y lanzó lejos el pastel. Misty abrió los ojos enormes y miró a Ash desconcertada.

—No puedo creerlo de ti — las palabras se las dirigió fríamente y empuñaba el cuchillo con sus dos manos — te amaba Misty… y tú… quieres matarme…

—¿Qué estupidez dices Ash? —exclamó sorprendida la joven—. ¿Cómo piensas que… — no pudo seguir hablando, notó en la punta del cuchillo un líquido rojizo, del mismo color de la sangre que notó en su mano derecha. Miró la mano, y con esos mismos gestos temblorosos miró a Ash—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Eres tú o yo —respondió nuevamente fríamente—. No voy a dejar que me mates, antes te llevo conmigo al mismísimo infierno

—Ash la joven pelirroja lucía aterrada—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Esto me sucede — el joven afirmó el cuchillo en sus manos y se arremetió ferozmente contra su amada. Su instinto era más fuerte que su amor… Misty no puso defensa, se quedó quieta con su mirada baja, esperando que Ash no lo hiciera, pero cuando sus cuerpos colapsaron, sintió algo sólido incrustarse en su vientre.

—Ash… — fue lo único de dejo escapar la joven en un susurro, mientras él se alejaba de ella lentamente—. Te perdono Ash — susurro mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos—, te am… o — cayó al suelo. El muchacho soltó el cuchillo que rebotó en el suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y poco comprendía que acababa de hacer.

—Misty… — sus manos temblaban como hojas en el viento cuando una extraña fuerza salió del cuerpo del moreno desapareciendo en la habitación—.No… ¿qué hice?... No me dejes… no me dejes solo… —la levantó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama—. Por favor —trató de gritar pero fue en vano, los nervios le cortaron la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales, la cama poco a poco se teñía de color carmesí, muy parecido al color que había en la alfombra del suelo —. Sí fui tan valiente para hacerle daño al amor de mi vida —se acercó al cuchillo y con su mano temblorosa lo tomó nuevamente; se acercó a donde Misty estaba—. Espérame amor mío… —acercó el cuchillo a su vientre— yo me iré contigo… aunque no sé si nos veamos en el mismo sitio… —clavó el arma a la altura de su estómago, la sangre no tardó en escurrirse de su boca y su cuerpo en caer inerte sobre su amada… la que aún estaba con vida, Ash no le había dado un golpe mortal, pero había perdido demasiada sangre, y sus ganas de vivir… habían desaparecido.

La chica tomó al joven con sus pocas fuerzas, lo colocó a su lado y lo abrazó — No… lo… du… des… —cerró sus ojos lentamente— nos… vol…ve…re…mos… a…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Misty no podía moverse como para ver quién era, pero al oír su voz… supo de quién se trataba…

—Por mis ancestros… —Rikuto corrió hacia donde vio los cuerpos de Misty y Ash—. ¿Qué paso?...

—Parece… ser —la voz de Misty sonaba muy agitada— que lo que me contaste aquella vez… volvió a pasar…

—Déjame llamar a una ambulancia —comentó el joven asustado, pero Misty no lo dejó.

—Déjalo así Rikuto… —cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundo.

—Pero… no puedo dejar que mis padres mueran nuevamente.

—Sabes —tomó aire nuevamente—, algo en mí, sabía que influencia tenías sobre mi vida y la de Ash —suspiró y volvió a tomar aire—. Pero algo tienes que aprender… Tú no puedes manejar el destino… nadie puede… Realmente deseo… que en la vida que sea que me reencuentre con Ash… nos reencontremos contigo también —cerró sus ojos con mucho dolor—. Ya que tú, por lo que veo… eres una unión inmortal… entre él y yo… que nos hace reunirnos… aún a través de los siglos… — y la joven quedo inconsciente.

—Ma… má… —Rikuto sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se secó con el revés de las manos—. No te preocupes… así tenga que dar mi inmortalidad… nos volveremos a reunir… se los juro…

En algún lugar en el futuro… nos volveremos a reunir los tres… y seremos la familia que no pudimos ser en los años pasados…


	11. Epilogo

**Terminado =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Papá! ¡Ya es de día! —gritó emocionado un joven pequeño de cabello oscuro entrando al dormitorio de sus padres.<p>

—Ah —respondió el hombre, ocultando su cabeza bajo la almohada.

—¡Ya papá! —moviéndolo—. Lo prometiste, anda vamos… ¡MAMÁ! —el grito despertó a la señora que dormía al lado del hombre—. ¡Mira a papá! —lo acusó señalándolo.

—¡Oye! —lo destapó—. Le prometiste a tu hijo algo… debes cumplirlo…

—Cinco minutitos más —respondió el hombre aún con su cabeza tapada en la almohada.

—No, ni un segundo. Si un rey desea ser respetado por su pueblo, debe comenzar por el más importante, su hijo…

—Ay ya… —mandó a volar la almohada—. Es muy temprano para estar oyendo los sermones de la reina y su majestad sabelotodo Kasumi

—¡Qué chistoso! — mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Ya acabaron de pelear? —preguntó el joven jalando del brazo izquierdo de su padre—. Vamos papá… me prometiste que atraparíamos al Pokémon más bello y tienes que cumplirlo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —respondió la mujer mirando a su pequeño—. Tu papá es haragán, tonto, despistado, lento… —el hombre de cabello oscuro la miraba con enojo— pero es una buena persona y cumple sus promesas… —se dirigió a su marido ignorando la cara de enfado—. ¿Verdad mi amado Satoshi?

—Bueno, ya —dijo levantándose de la cama—. Espérame en la sala, Rikuto… Ahí bajo a desayunar y luego nos vamos.

—Genial —gritó el niño emocionado y salió del lugar.

—Odio tanto eso de convencerme tan fácil que tú tienes —comentó furioso colocándose una bata azul oscura.

—Y yo me amo tanto —respondió la mujer abrazándose a sí misma… y le lanzó un beso irritándolo aún más.

—No se puede contigo —se dirigió al baño—. ¡¿Cómo me enamore de ella?! —cerró la puerta y la mujer miró la puerta, sonrió y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca.

—¡Es que no puedes vivir sin mí…! —Satoshi salió del baño enojado y la miró fijo.

—Eso es verdad —suspiró y sonrió—. No puedo vivir sin ti…

—Ay que tierno —se ríe con las manos en su rostro—. Pero ya no te pongas cursi, que tu hijo te espera… ¡Vamos apúrate! —le dijo aplaudiendo.

—Ya voy… ya voy… —volvió al baño y salió cambiado, se acercó a su esposa y tras besarla, salió de la habitación. La reina, miró unos cuadros que había en su habitación, y sonrió para sí misma.

—El amor eterno es el único tesoro… que no se desintegra con los años, al contrario —aspiró y suspiró— cada día que pasa… se fortalece más —se levantó, se acercó a su ventana y miró el bello jardín—. Nuestro destino es estar juntos… Pese… al tiempo y las cosas que pasen…

**Fin.**


End file.
